Pokémon: Survival Old Version
by BFoS
Summary: During an online gaming of Pokemon, a terrible tragedy strikes leaving all users stranded in thier video game worlds. This is the story of everyday people, now trapped as either trainers or Pokemon. Discontinued
1. The Game

Guys, I went ahead and re-wrote this chapter. It is now much more understandable, and much more action packed! Ha Zah! XD

The rest of this story is also being re-written, but not all has been re-written yet. I'll place on the top of each chapter whether it has or has not been re-written when ever I do re-write, 'kay? Good.

I do not own Pokemon, or StarFox, though StarFox is not crossing over with Pokemon, this chapter has a lot to do with StarFox.

**Chapter 1: The Game**

In one of the deepest corners of space, a ship loomed against the darkness. Not far from that spacecraft was another also drifting in the aimless dark."_Not far_," meaning space-wise; in reality, both ships were about twenty miles away.

Both ship's hatch doors at the back, containing space crafts within, opened, slowly moving wide enough for small ships to fly out. They were barely visible, and being from different mother ships, could easily be said as very different looking. Just by seeing such a sight, it'd be pretty obvious that there were to be a battle within the minutes.

"Alright," called the commander of the mission, "everyone remember your place. We didn't come out here to lose a battle to these hated 'Hensular Team'. Remember that everyone's counting on all of you!"

A skilled Arwing Pilot flew up and became level with the Commander. "Sir, your orders were clear that we attacked straight forward. However, the opposite team seems to be dispersing. Should we stick to the plan, or use 'instinct'?" This pilot was known as General FoxFan3821; a shorter name being Fox, or FF. A different name that we'll go with was simply Jerry.

Jerry had passed through all Elite Training in order to gain every ounce of respect he has gotten as a Cornerian General. Now he was about to do what almost all people did to lose it: fight a larger than normal Army, and most likely, die doing so.

"We got only one plan," stated the feline (anthro-wise) Cornerian Commander; "if it should fail, then we'll act on 'instinct,' got it?

"I understand."

The Arwings began to line up, forming a 'V' shape while flying swiftly towards the enemy.

Jerry, a Fox (anthro-wise) Cornerian General, lowered his flight altitude to get under the Commander. Many followed his lead and formed another 'V' behind him.

"You better know what you're doing," said Andy, Jerry's friend. Andy was the form of a dog; a white German Shepard (anthro-wise). He was obviously an Arwing Pilot. He was also Jerry's real world friend. But not there, not at that moment; at that moment, Andy was EvilDude21.

"I'm a General, E-D," Jerry assured with a firm voice. "I know what I'm doing."

There wasn't enough time for more of a talk; the enemies were just seconds away, and coming fast.

"5…," Jerry began, counting and estimating the time until they would clash. "4…3…2…1!"

Blasters were shot and missiles were let loose. Those small spacecrafts eventually got to a certain point where they were nose to nose, and inevitably, crashed into each other while others flew higher or lower to dodge the piling ships. The battle had begun.

Jerry made it through easily; Andy had a bit more trouble, being near the back. He had to dodge many of the floating debris left behind by the colliding spacecrafts.

Jerry made sharp turns as he maneuvered the Arwing around fired away at the nearest possible enemy. From a distance, you could only see small dots crossing the empty space and blowing up in fire particles.

"Andy, are you still alive?" called Jerry, hoping to contact his friend.

"Yeah I'm here," he replied, "but my Arwing is banged up." An explosion was heard to Jerry's left and stronger in the receiver, and Andy replied with a shout of nasty words, then added, "Banged A LOT!"

Jerry smiled and shook his head. He felt vibrations go through the ship as he still searched for the enemy and past floating metals. "As long as you can still fight, stay in the batt—," Jerry couldn't finish his sentence. And enemy spacecraft broke in half right in front of hi, a large section left behind to be hit by Jerry's craft.

Quickly, Jerry dodged with a Barrel Roll and gained back control.

"Are you alright?" asked Andy. Jerry disappeared behind a cloud of smoke, blocking him from Andy's view of sight. He began searching the endless battle flight, flying into the cloud too.

Suddenly, Jerry flew straight up, right in front of Andy. Andy almost hit him, but the rear end of the Arwing was lucky enough to be just seconds away from a major Arwing crash sight.

"Jesus!" Andy yelled.

"I'm okay," Jerry answered, gaining level again and flying out of the cloud, "keep fighting!" He began shooting at spacecrafts just ahead of him, forcing them to blow up in the strength of his blasters.

Red blaster shots soared through the empty void of a battle field. The battle was getting steep, and soon, there was no chance for the Cornerians to win. This was a sure Hensulars win.

"Commander, I think we should try something else," Jerry said, contacting the Commander's ship. He waited patiently for a reply while dodging blasters that were aimed towards him. He couldn't shake the pilot off. Just that second, another Arwing crossed right in front of the enemy, and behind that Arwing, another enemy craft flew. Both enemy crafts crashed into each other, creating another explosion in space. Jerry winced at the rumble, but felt no pain from it. There was still no response from the Commander.

"Commander?" Jerry asked, trying to get his attention.

An arwing soared just seconds away from hitting Jerry. Jerry pulled back with a 180 back flip and passed the many floating metals of destroyed ships and fire.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Jerry," said Andy, "but the Commander fell in battle." It was obvious the ship that had crossed Jerry's sight had been Andy. Just a little scare for Jerry giving Andy the same small scare.

"What?" Jerry questioned. An enemy ship passed right by his side, but didn't notice him. Jerry made a chase, following the craft and began shooting at it. He saw it flying towards his ship. It was most likely going to destroy his ship.

"Jerry, we have only two choices," Andy said over the radio. "Either we fight an impossible battle and die, or retreat, and live."

Jerry quickly answered with stubbornness hanging in his breath, "We can't just let the win that easily; we've got to fight! We can beat them!"

"No need, boys," said a female voice, intercepting their transmission. "I already boarded their ship."

"You did?" Jerry and Andy said in unison.

"That's right, and I'm gonna blow this ship to the ground! That'll show them, ha."

"But there isn't a ground," Andy pointed out the obvious. That was the way Andy was, sometimes he tried to hard to be funny it would fall all over, and sometimes he was a riot. This moment, he tried too hard.

"Shut up Andy," Jerry said over the radio.

"I need all of you to fight and distract them while I plant a bomb," said the female, ignoring what Andy had just stated.

Jerry was finally able to shoot down the flying craft and slowed down a bit, still very aware of his surroundings. He looked left and right, hoping not to find an enemy and at the same time hoping to find one.

"What about you?" Jerry asked, "Will you be able to get out alright?"

"Pshh, I've done more dangerous missions than this dump," she stated over the radio. Then, she added to reassure Jerry, "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

"You won't be able to do anything by destroying the ship," Andy said.

Actually, destroying the ship would very much cause a major damage to their enemy. Why would Andy deny that? That was the question running through the female's mind, and she just had to ask. "Why not?"

There was silence for a moment, then, "Because I'm chasing their leader right now."

It was at that moment that blasters passed right in front of Jerry's windshield. In a flash, he saw two ships soar by over him in a chase. The ship being chased had the enemy sign, the General's signature, and the ship chasing it had Andy's symbol.

"I think I found you Andy," said Jery.

"Take whoever that is down guys; I'll take care of their ship," the girl responded.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Andy started again, "Nothing will happen if you destroy the ship!"

"Nothing to their ranks, but it'll be awhile before they can attack again. Don't you want the fame from Corneria? To be a part of the team that finally destroyed Hensular? Having this notion hang by your side, no matter where you went?"

Andy took a moment before answering with a short and stuttering, "Well, uh—you see—uh, I think—,"

"Of course we do," Jerry cut in, answering for Andy. "Continue with your mission; Andy and I will chase the General."

Jerry pulled the booster throttle back hard and was blown by the force of the speed given. There were so many things passing by his line of vision; so many destroyed things. Eventually, he caught up to Andy and the General.

Through the glass shield keeping the air within his craft, Jerry motioned with his hands at Andy how they were going to attack: the Double Alpha.

They flew to the sides of the ship and got ready to attack. They kept a steady pace and watched out for anything wrong; one mistake and their attack would have been futile. After final inspections in the air, they were ready to bring down the craft.

"GO!" Yelled Jerry. They closed in on the General's craft real fast. The craft maneuvered out of the way, leaving the boys to nearly collide with each other. Before either Jerry or Andy could react, the General had already gone with a burst of speed.

"It's no use; he's just gonna keep going," Andy said as he regained his altitude. "He's not going to stop. What now?"

Jerry took a short pause, then answered, "We keep chasing him for as long as possible."

"You're so stupid," Andy stated, but followed orders. The chase continued.

They got farther away from the real battlefield by just having the chase, but they knew they had to take this General out. They weren't going to let him get away.

Jerry and Andy began shooting an array of shots towards the General, each missing. It was very frustrating. The pilot was very good at maneuvering and slipping by close range blaster shots. Jerry made a mental note to find out how to do that later. They were led near a planet that seemed to be half water, while the other half divided by volcanic lava and land.

Jerry got a lock on the General. Not wasting the chance, he shot. It wasn't one of his blaster shots, this one was his big one; the missile. The missile brok away from the Arwing and set an awray of lights as it shot out and went for the General's craft. The General was able to turn his craft sharply enough to where the missile just barely scratched against his craft.

_Now I got you!_ Thought Jerry.

Just as it was passing right in front of the General's craft, Jerry detonated the missile. It exploded right as it was about to go farther than an inch from the General's craft.

Feeling he was losing control, the General sharply stopped his craft, leaving Jerry and Andy to pass by. He shot a missile at Jerry, but it was horrible aiming. There was nothing to guide the missile because of the fact that Jerry destroyed whatever would guide it. Instead, the missile turned somewhere else. To _someone_ else.

"Whoa!" Andy exclaimed as the missile hit the back of his Arwing. His Arwing was made of special armor, but it didn't stop the amount of damage he took. His Arwing lost all connection with the controls, and was left to drift for awhile. There was a gravitational pull from the planet next to him, and that was bringing his craft towards the planet.

"I'm coming Andy!" yelled Jerry. The General's craft was stalled. Jerry calculated in his mind how long it would take to stop Andy from the fall and capture the General. He found that it was impossible to do both. He had to choose between the General's capture, or his best bud. In the end, he chose to save Andy. Friends come first.

He aimed his Ariwng towards Andy's, who was now being pulled at a much faster rate into the planet. He shot forward and was surprised at the force of gravity that pulled on him.

"No Jerry, forget about me," Andy pleaded, "stop the General!"

"I'm not going to let you be de-ranked from your position. Not now, or ever."

The atmosphere was near, and thus, fire encircled the Arwing. It was getting very hard to see through the windshield due to the fiery flames riding all over his craft.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the atmosphere past. Jerry could still see Andy's Arwing flipping around like crazy as a stronger sense of gravity hit. Below, there was green grass and an open field, but Andy was going straight down. He was going down at an angle. Just about a mile away from the field was a large lava infested area. Andy's Arwing's diagonal fall was leading him towards the flaming lava infested area.

"Hold on!" Jerry exclaimed, knowing Andy couldn't hear him. Without even thinking, Jerry put the boosters on full throttle again. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was something to think of doing in just a matter of seconds.

Jerry crashed his Arwing to Andy's left side, and pushed his controls down to fly his craft right down on top of Andy. The Arwing lost it's direction, and instead of the diagonal fall, went straight down towards the field.

Inside Andy's ship, everything came back to life. He could control his craft again! Quickly, he tried to stop his Arwing from stopping. It wasn't any good; he was going to crash and there was nothing he could do about it.

He did several tries to pull the ship up, but it wouldn't listen. It flew downward diagonally again, but not towards the lava. In just a few seconds, Andy's craft hit the ground hard, but Andy wasn't hurt. The Arwing slid on the ground, causing a bunch of dirt to fly all over the place as the craft made a new path. It stopped meters away, and the Arwing turned off again. Andy was okay.

The same thing couldn't be said for Jerry, unfortunately. When he hit Andy, his craft lost all power, and became the new spiraling, flipping craft in the air, heading towards the lava.

Jerry tried and tried with all his might to pull the lever, and make the craft fly again, but it wasn't that he wasn't trying hard enough. It was that the Arwing was just completely out.

All he could do was stare out the windshield at the spinning world outside. Sometimes he would see the ground, and sometimes he would see the sky. He could never see them both at the same time.

Jerry gulped, and sighed. This was it. He began the countdown.

5…4…3…2…1…

The craft hit hard on the ground and slid on, surprisingly, grass first, crashing into everything; trees, large rocks, etc… the craft was flipping like crazy, turning over on the ground like a pick-up truck would if thrown sideways off a very steep hill. Except, this was a straight surface, and Jerry was moving _a lot _faster.

The craft kept flipping. Soon, the windshield broke away, glass and a strong force of wind hitting his face, but Jerry felt no pain. When would the lava hit?

With one glance, Jerry was able to make out what was ahead of him by connecting the images of the spiraling world. It was a large rock.

In a split second, the Arwing crashed right into the rock. It stopped right there with a very powerful force. Two seconds later, the entire Arwing erupted in flames, and exploded, throwing large amounts of metal all over the place. Jerry was nowhere in sight; most likely blown up with the pile.

And just beyond that rock pile, the large area of lava flowed right along, the Arwing never being touched by it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The place was huge. People walked around all over the place, chatting and holding many ID cards for several different software games. High above, in the ceiling that had to be at least a football field high above, many people were falling, and slowing down, eventually landing safely on the ground with the rest of the people.

Jerry broke through the top, in Fox form and suited up in a burned up Cornerian outfit. He descended down, and on the way, rays of light hit him. The light hit all over his body, and began to change his shape. He was slowly losing all his fur, his big fox ears were retracting back into his skull, being replaced by human ears. His face was changing to that of a human. His suit turned a light color, then turned to that of the normal blue suit always worn in the playing stadium, which was that large area he was currently falling into. Finally, his tail retracted into his body.

He landed on his knees on the ground level softly. No one paid any attention to him; it was very common for people to land falling from the ceiling. Heck, there was a bunch of people falling from the ceiling anyways.

Jerry was fully human. Slowly, he stood up, and found a floating computer monitor right in front of him. It stated in bold letters:

StarFox Galaxies: Game Over.


	2. The Real Pokémon Battle

This chapter has been completely rewritten, and as such, has more action than it did before. And it's kind of different, too. Enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter 2: The Real**** Pokémon Battle**

The stadium was getting crowded. Trainers from far and wide had come here, some to watch, some to battle. The stadium was full this time; rare for the type of battle that was about to commence.

Just outside the doors to the battle field, Irene waited. She was waiting for her two very late friends. She was a bit angry at the fact that they were not there yet; they promised to be there on time this time. Then again, you could never tell. Jerry and Andy were just completely unpredictable.

She entered the stadium and took a seat at a bench, still waiting. She carried her ticket with her at all times. Upon it were her seat numbers. As she laid her eyes on the numbers, she felt a strange feeling come over her. It was as if the ticket was trying to tell her something.

She always felt this way; she always thought something was trying to tell her something.

This time though, she did not pay as much attention to the ticket, as much as the ticket wanted the attention. Instead, she waited for her two friends to arrive.

Time passed very slowly, and every now and again, Irene would look over at the hanging TVs showing the entire stadium, as it was getting full. The only reason for the crowd to get together the way they were doing so was the fact that the battles were about to begin.

It was funny how she could make out more kids than she could adults. She assumed that this is how it was when you played a franchise game that was more targeted for children than adults.

The halls were getting less crowded by the minutes, and the countdown for the battles was beginning. There was ten minutes given to alert everyone that the battles were about to start.

And then two boys entered in a rush from the entrance. Irene smiled, thinking one thing in her mind. _Finally!_

"What took you guys so long?" Irene immediately questioned as she approached them. Jerry stopped right in front of Irene, showing no sign of breath loss from the run. That was how it happened in the games; you never felt the real world pains.

"We're not late anyway," Andy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh—yeah, just barely," Irene said, in somewhat of a mocking tone.

Andy didn't catch what she had said though; instead, he pulled out his own ticket from his backpack for the battles, ready to enter. Jerry did the same.

Funny thing about Jerry and Irene; they were wearing the new region outfits. The Kinus region outfits. Andy was just wearing the Johto region outfit.

The Kinus region outfit was nothing special; for the most part, everything seemed to be themed yellow. On the boys, it was a black sweater with dark yellow stripes at the sides. They were even given black elbow pads, also themed dark yellow in the middle.

The boys also had black jeans with, again, dark yellow stripes at the sides, and a dark yellow Pokébelt. Even knee pads, with the dark yellow theme again, all the way to the shoes, which were black with one dark yellow stripe around it, where at the heel had a Pokéball looking marking.

The girl's outfit, Irene's that is, was slightly different, but with the same formula. The major difference was the fact that the girls had no sleeves, and a lighter yellow dominated the black. She had the same elbow pads on her arms.

Her pants were also not a black color, but a yellow color, with black stripes at the sides. Her shoes were yellow with a white stripe flowing to the heel, where there was also a Pokéball marking.

"Let's go already!" Irene hurried the boys, "I think Brett's the first one to battle."

Brett was someone in a really good relation with Irene. In fact, he was the one that spent the most time with her, and was the one that got her into the game in the first place. And he was her brother, participating in the tournament she was about to pay to watch with her own money obtained by breeding Pokémon.

"Not my fault; Andy decided to—,"

Just as Jerry began speaking, Irene grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled. "Yeah, sure, whatever; Brett's going to battle, so come on."

"Yeah, forgot. So, we're here only for Brett, right?" Jerry wondered, breaking free from Irene's grasp.

"You know we are," she answered.

"You know," Andy began, "yeah, about him; I heard that his first match-up is Dirt Feeder. You know, the ground type user? I've seen him battle before; he's pretty tough. Another plus for him is that he's 18; you're brother's only 10."

"Dude, wouldn't you like to see the stuffing kicked out of him?" Jerry asked jokingly.

Andy seemed to think about the question for awhile. Though, there was not much to think about, and Andy answered quickly, "Actually, yeah."

"Alright then, let's go."

As soon as Jerry said this, Irene ran for the entrance to the battles, showing her ticket. The boys did the same, and they were allowed to enter.

Yes, it indeed was packed, and Jerry found that it would probably be very hard to find a place to sit down. They were probably going to have to stand up.

"Aw, this sucks," Andy said, already giving his opinion based on the seating available. "Anyone know how long this'll take? My Mom's already mad that I spend more time in here than I do with school."

"Then you should start going back to school," Jerry teased.

It was at that sudden moment that the lights shut off and a spotlight shined down at the center of the arena. It was a Pokémon battle arena, but there were no spots for a trainer to stand on. Instead, it more looked like a grid for just a second, then back to field. Still, there was no spot for a trainer.

From the entire perimeter of the arena, a blue low opacity wall arose. Then at the ver center of the stage, where the large Pokéball imprint was, two Pokémon appeared. They were a Scyther and a Sandshrew.

"Oh yeah," said Andy sarcastically, "Brett doesn't stand a chance out there."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," said Jerry. "Even though it does seem that Brett could win this battle, we're talking about the ground type champion here. Dirt must have some kind of plan up his sleeves."

"Dude, h e doesn't even have sleeves! He's a Pokémon!" Andy seemed to laugh at his own little joke, while Jerry brushed it off.

This was how the game worked; there were four different groups that users could play as. They could play as trainers, the most popular one, they could play as Pokémon, which is second popular, they can play as Coordinators, third popular, or they could play as breeders, fourth popular.

It just so happened that Brett had joined to play as a Scyther when the game was released. It was very hard for him to get the credit to play a Pokémon such as Scyther, but he managed.

He was to fight DirtFeeder3, champion Pokémon user of the month for 4 months in a row. And the version of the game that they were playing had only been out for 5 months.

"Well, let's see if my brother was right about him being stronger," said Irene. "He always bragged; if he could beat Dirt, then I'd be impressed. She laughed a bit. "He's so dead." There was no confidence for Brett at all.

It was just like Irene to give negative thoughts about Brett, just like it was just like Jerry and Andy to opening mock their friends, including Irene.

Brett the Scyther got ready for the battle as Dirt crossed his arms, claws tapping, waiting for the battle to begin.

It was at that moment that an artificial being appeared right between the two. It was supposed to be a referee, giving that nice warm smile artificial referees were known to give.

"The battle will begin with the terrain picked the winner of a coin toss," said the ref as he showed the coin clearly in one hand. Then, he tossed it in the air, and as it flipped uncontrollably, he called out to Dirt, "Call it Dirt Feeder 3!"

"Heads!" reacted Dirt. The coin landed on tails.

"Wielder-of-the-Sword, choose your terrain."

Wielder of the Sword was Brett's online user name. It was funny how everyone online had a username with a ridiculous name, but they were instead called their real life names. This made only the artificial intelligence call them by the user name. It happened in every other online game.

Of course, there were the very few such as DirtFeeder3 that actually wanted to be called by their user name.

Without even thinking much about what terrain to pick, Brett answered, "Muddy grasslands."

In the crowds, Irene sort of flinched and twitched at what he had said. In the arena, anyone in the battle field's voice was magnified. This meant that everyone heard what Brett had said.

"Oh my god, is he nuts?!" Irene shook her head in disagreement of Brett's choice. He was a Scyther; what good would it do to have _mud_?

"Actually, it makes it kind of hard for Dirt too," Jerry observed.

The arena began to sprout grass patches all over the place, then rain down brown patches of mud. It was a perfect mix of the two substances, side by side and together, making this terrain possibly the hardest one to battle in. For both, Brett and Dirt.

It was then that the two seemed to levitate for awhile, and be pulled apart to the farthest of their side of the field. Once they were there, truly ready to battle, the ref began saying something else.

"Before we begin, let's show some background history of these two fighters."

The crowd agreed with a cheer, and a digital wall formed closer to the crowd, with a deep, dark blue color. Images of the two fighters were shown, first from Brett, then from Dirt, flowing back and forth. Some were from pervious fights and victories, while some were from training.

The images subsided. It was then that a huge paragraph was formed, along with a picture of Dirt at the bottom when he was in his Diglett form.

"Dirt Feeder 3 is one very dedicated user. He has been here since the Hoenn and Johto remakes, and recently joined the game four years ago as a Diglett." The crowd cheered at this, and then the Diglett picture changed to many other ground type Pokémon. "After being announced with the title, 'Future Champion of Kanto,' he changed his preferences to many other ground Pokémon, defeated everyone he ever faced. He has spent his time training to the fullest, and just recently won the 'Ground Champion' status two months ago when he battled, and won, as a Marowak." The slides of ground type Pokémon stopped at a Marowak fighting a Nidoking. "Now, he plans on winning a new title in this tournament, in his new preference, a Sandshrew, which he has been working and training on for a month now." More cheers, then the slides stopped, about to do the same thing with Brett's history.

Brett tried to hide his sudden fear. He did not realize how much the first person he was going to fight had trained. With Brett, all he ever won was…oh, how about nothing? The ref began to speak, and Brett could not concentrate. This tournament was his…

"First tournament in his life," said the ref, concluding what Brett had been thinking. "Yet, he is an unbelievable player. He has been here for about 3 months, and has already made a couple of victories from higher ranked Pokémon."

Yeah…those were his friends, purposely losing battles so that Brett could get his level higher.

"He began as a Scyther, and stayed as a Scyther to master every detailed skill. With all of the training done, Wielder-of-the-Sword's future plans are to fight in even harder tournaments to make him champion, one step at a time."

The crowd cheered. Brett could not think of a reason why; most likely it was because they had nothing else to do.

He scanned the crowd as soon as the digital wall came down, in search of his sister, but only found kids watching him and Dirt. It was when the camera screen closed in on him that he stopped looking; to the camera, it would probably seem like he was nervous, which is not something he wanted the crowd to think. Even though he _was_ a little nervous.

Somewhere lost in the crowd, Irene just stared at her brother. Jerry stared at Irene. Andy stared at the screen of his own status located on his Pokédex.

"So," Jerry began, "Think he has a chance?"

"Not in his lifetime," Irene and Andy said in unison.

"So you guys are saying that you're willing to bet that he'll lose in less than two minutes?" as Jerry said this, he pulled from his pocket a wallet, and from it, he showed the two a twenty in in-game money.

A countdown started, ready to begin the fight. Irene thought about what Jerry was offering, but decided against it, and at the same time when Andy agreed to bet, she said, "I don't bet."

"Alright, suit yourself," he said, then turned his attention to Andy. "So, you think he'll last less than two minutes?"

And by now, the countdown was close to zero, and even the crowd counted with it. The hundreds of voices were heard as it reached zero.

"Five! Four! Three!"

On the field, Brett was ready to pounce. So was Dirt, in a running stance, low to the ground. Brett saw this as a good thing to him, since the lower he'd get, the more stuck in the mud he'd be.

"Two!"

This was it. It was at this point, that Brett readied himself to an attacking position.

"One!"

The signal was off, and the two went at each other. Dirt had a hard time at first, after accidentally getting stuck in the mud. Brett however, used his wings to float over, making it all easier. He didn't have to run on the mud, and that was his plan when he said he wanted this level of terrain.

And when Brett was 3 feet away from him, Dirt ducked into the mud, under where Brett missed his swipe and tripped onto the mud at the same time.

A bad start, but that was not going to stop the two.

The bad news was that Brett had gotten his leg stuck in the mud, and Dirt was already recovering. It would not take long before Dirt would get used to the terrain. Now, he was running towards Brett with an attack cry.

At another close distance, Brett used his wings to help pull him towards the air. At the same time, he dug into the mud, pulling some up as he rose, and flinging it at Dirt's eyes.

For a moment, Dirt rubbed the mud away from his eyes. He looked around in a rush, trying to find a Scyther shape of any kind. He didn't expect the blurry Pokémon shape to be right in front of his face, a scythe ready to be clawed down onto him.

With his claws, Dirt held onto the Scythe as it crashed down on him. It was a strong blow, pushing him down onto the mud along with Brett. Mud splashed in the air as they collided.

Dirt brought his leg up to where the Scyther's crotch would be. This was hardly effective to Brett, as he did not even feel it, but his health did go down.

Brett was ready to bring his other scythe down on Dirt. With quick thinking, Dirt, tried moving the scythe to his left. Because Brett had a good firm grip with the immobile scythe, and because the ground they were on was extremely muddy, Dirt easily slid to the left as he pushed.

The scythes came down in the mud, and for a few seconds they were going to remain stuck. Brett climbed the scythe and onto his shoulder, where he kicked him and forced him to fall to the mud.

As Brett fell, so did Dirt, and they both landed on the mud.

Brett's Scythe's were free, and Dirt was to his right. He decided that the best idea was to swing his scythe at Brett.

As he was doing this, Dirt rolled to his right, which made Brett's attempt fail and only strike mud. Before Brett knew what was going on, Dirt ran around the scythe and went head first at Brett's stomach. The blow was a strong one, which caused a mechanism through the game to have Brett freeze for exactly 3 seconds. Players always went for that hit so that they could have the advantage. It was such a common point of impact that people were beginning to call it the noob attack.

With the extra time given, Dirt ran the short distance to Brett's head, and kicked. As he kicked, he had jumped in the air. Gravity was coming, and pulled him down. So as he fell, he had his fist ready, and in a short millisecond, his fist hit contact with Brett's head again.

The time from the attack expired, and Brett swung his free scythe at Dirt. He barely made it out of the blade's path, but not in a good timing. He was still hit by the scythe, and as such, had his health decrease.

Dirt fell back into the mud as Brett flipped himself up. He used his wings to help balance, while keeping a close eye on Dirt.

He took several steps forward, twirled, and kicked Dirt into the air, where he was ready to slash at him. Dirt grabbed the blade as it passed and used the momentum to push himself back to Brett, where he was ready with a fist to hit.

Brett ducked undo as Dirt failed, and while Dirt was right above him, he swung his scythes up and caught him in a hold. From here, he tossed him right down to the mud.

Dirt had a hard time getting back up, more so because of Brett's constant push onto him with the scythes.

In the position Brett had Dirt in, he flipped him into the air. As the Sandshrew was flipping and rising from the hard force, Dirt pushed against the nearest scythe and managed to jump over Brett. As he flipped over his body, he held onto Brett's neck. Then when gravity pulled again, he brought him down to the mud with him.

The time for the terrain was nearing it's end; this is how it always worked. Whoever won the coin toss would choose the terrain. The terrain would have a given time limit to stay, then would randomly change after the time had timed out. At the moment, only 23 seconds remained.

Dirt crawled out of the mess, holding onto Brett's head to help pull. At the same time, Brett tried to slash him with the scythes, but kept missing.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Dirt crawled right over Brett's head, in hopes of having the boy strike himself. It did not work out as planned, as Brett realized what would happen if he continued. Instead of just staying there on Brett's head, Dirt ran down his stomach and jumped to the muddy grass patch before him.

As he moved away, Brett turned over, getting ready to stand. Using the grass patch as a springboard, Dirt threw himself to Brett. He kicked him on the back, right where the wings were, and brought him down. He rolled over him to where he stood in front of his face, and he punched right there.

But Brett expected this, and covered quickly with his scythes. His scythes were the ones that were hit, then he brushed the blades forward, where it hit directly at Dirt.

He pushed his blades down to bring himself back up, and with them still stuck on the ground, he swung himself at Dirt, kicking him.

As he did this, he brought his blades off of the mud and ready to swipe at Dirt. Dirt switched his position on the mud though, so that the blades just brushed past him. It was a close swipe, but he managed to dodge it.

And at this second, the timer ran out, and the level began to switch its terrain. All the mud was becoming as hard as rocks, and the rocks were reaching high. This was happening every 7 feet, with large pillars appearing from nowhere.

Now there was just a very muddy Scyther, a very muddy Sandshrew, and large rocks. The timer gave 5 minutes.

Dirt was the first to react, and jumped right at Brett, pushing him against the large pillar.

Some of the people in the stadium could not see the battle as it happened. That's why it was a good thing that there were several TVs showing different angle shots of where the boys were.

And the cheering was heard as Dirt thrust Brett to the pillar, pushing him good, then pushed himself off of Brett to land on a different pillar. As soon as gravity tried to grab hold of him, he pushed off that pillar and back at Brett, where he pushed him deeper into the rock, then did the same thing again. And again. And again.

And then the pillar Brett was against collapsed as Dirt and Brett broke through it, rocks flying everywhere. It seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Brett used his scythes to connect with the hard floor, and managed to flip himself and kick Dirt. He kicked him against another pillar, and did a complete flip where he slammed his feet against Dirt's stomach, having that 3 second noob move take effect.

Since his foot was still connected to Dirt's stomach, he brought it down to the ground, forcing Dirt to come with it. Then he used his scythes again, ready to hit, which was a direct hit.

Though, it had taken a bit longer than he thought. After the attack, Dirt was given enough time to move out of the way, slowly. Too slow, that Brett was ready with another scythe hit, then kick to the next pillar.

Dirt crashed to that pillar and stumbled to the floor. He tried to gain his composure, but Brett came back and slashed him from the bottom, and picked him up from there, ready to slash again.

It was no use trying to get up every time he was put down; Dirt had to find another way. So, the only other option was to attack in every direction.

He was hit by the scythe again, and forced down to the hard ground. At this instant, Dirt turned himself over, closer to Brett, and giving the boy a better attack angle at him.

As he expected, Brett was ready to slash again. But, Dirt moved back to where he was on the floor before, and all Brett ended up doing was slashing his own foot.

Dirt flipped himself upright and immediately hit the scythe, bringing it deeper into the foot. Brett brought his other scythe around to smash Dirt, but Dirt moved away again, and he ended up swinging his blade to the already dug in blade at his foot.

And Brett fell to the ground, tangled with his own blades.

Dirt jumped, twisting in the air, and was ready with a kick to Brett's chest. He was aiming for the stomach, but the chest was a good stop too.

As Dirt jumped off Brett, Brett untangled the mess he was in and stood up in a hurry. For a few seconds, the two stared at each other.

Then they were at it again.

Brett charged first, wishing only to tackle Dirt until he was defeated. But Dirt kept moving back, and as he did this, Brett swung his blades wildly. Dirt was not about to allow him to slash him; he amazingly with fast reflexes, dodged every single swipe.

Until he was cornered at a pillar, where he was sliced directly.

Dirt stayed low for awhile, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Brett ready with another blade coming. Quickly, he jumped out of the way. But he jumped in a way that got him closer to Brett, where he kicked at his knees.

Before Brett reached the floor, he used his wings to swing him back up. That ended up being a bad move. Dirt ran up Brett's slanted form, with all strength he had, ripped one of Brett's wings off.

This brought Brett back to the floor again, as Dirt jumped off of him with his prize. And for a moment, Brett just gazed at him.

Then Dirt gave off a resonating light, shinning throughout the stadium. And Brett knew what was happing. Now, Brett was in fear.

Dirt was evolving. This meant that whatever his health and stats were, they were going to higher dramatically.

But even as Brett watched this, he could not take his gaze away to form any sort of action. The light was just hypnotizing. And it was beginning to go away, as in its place, was a Sandslash.

Dirt looked around for a moment, as if confused. He saw Brett, lying there, not having picked himself up.

He smiled, and was ready for a major slash with his grown claws.

But just as he was going to slash Brett, a tree grew from the ground. This was a good thing. It meant the time had expired again, and the terrain was changing.

Some of the pillars stayed as they were, while others crumbled into tiny rocks. Larger and wider trees grew out of the one that had divided Brett and Dirt.

And soon, the place looked very much forested. As a matter of fact, none of the fans could get a good look or angle to see the two battlers. The only thing they could rely on now was the TV screens.

Brett stood, not knowing how much health he had left. He jumped, and climbed the tree, then swung to the other side. That's where he saw Dirt trying his best to get his claw out of the trunk of the tree.

And as he did this, Brett out of nowhere fell from the branches he had put his claws within, and was ready for a slash.

Dirt hugged the tree, which in cause, made Brett just fall to the ground hardcore. Without his wing, he was not going to have that much of agility to help him out.

The mud was beginning to harden on both of them, but there was no way that would stop them. They continued their fight against each other, beginning with Brett standing and ready to slash Dirt.

At this instant, Dirt readied his free claw and stopped the blade from getting any closer than it was. It was as if someone holding a fairly large dagger was using this dagger to stop a large sword from hitting.

And for a few moments, this is how it was. Back and forth, they fought claws against blades.

Brett backed for a moment, then charged again. Dirt was ready to block with his claw, but Brett stopped. This stop caused Dirt to lower his defense for a moment, and with that small time, Brett jumped forward and kicked him.

This got Dirt unstuck, and forced him against the floor. And since Brett had no wing momentum to carry him, he also fell to the floor.

Dirt stood first, and was ready to pounce on Brett. As he jumped, Brett brought his legs up and caught him in the air. He flipped him, using only his legs, and pushed him hard.

Dirt was tossed to the next tree, where his back hit hard. His spiky back was pressed into the tree trunk hard. Out of one stuck stop, and into another.

The only thing worse about this time was that he was stuck upside down.

Brett ran to him, ready to ram. He slashed where his legs were, but Dirt split them wide. The blade cut right through the trunk, and the tree fell to Brett's left.

At the position that Dirt was in, he slashed Brett on his lower area. Then, using his legs, he tried his best to push away from the trunk. He succeeded, falling to the floor.

As he regained his composure, Brett came from behind and slashed at the spikes. They pressed into Dirt, forcing him to take a few steps forward from the jolt.

He turned around to find another scythe coming. This time, Dirt ducked, and ran to Brett's right. He gave a good jump using his legs and hoped onto a tree, where he pushed himself off and onto another, and climbed.

Meanwhile, Brett just took one jump, and was on the tree branch that Dirt stood on in no time.

Brett extended his scythes and trapped Dirt against the tree, using the scythes to make sure that Dirt was stuck.

And then with his powerful legs again, Dirt used both on the branch he was on. The branch collapsed, taking Brett with it, and both fell to the floor.

Dirt jumped from his location and landed on top of Brett, hitting him hard. He slashed several times, hoping that one of the slashes would end the battle.

But Brett was not going to give up very easily. He reached behind him with his scythes and managed to grasp Dirt within his scythes, then tossed him to the floor in front of him. As he did this, he pushed himself up, and got a running start towards him.

Dirt turned to his side, seeing Brett coming hard. That was good, since his back was mostly spikes. Brett crashed into his back, and though it would also bring Dirt's health down a little, it would bring down Brett's a lot.

Brett backed up, as if on injury. In his mind, he tried to think up as quickly as possible what his next move would be. He was not sure how much longer until either of them lost all of their health, so he had to be careful about when Dirt would hit him.

His thoughts were interrupted as Dirt ran towards him, claws ready to attack. Brett stopped them with his scythes, and he backed away as Dirt kept slicing away. He kept moving his scythes around, as a shield. He needed to find a good spot to hit him on.

It was then when a large gust of wind came out of nowhere, tearing the trees away. Rocks too. The ground became very rocky hard, and the wind only increased. Ice particles were appearing. Hail. Then the ground started to freeze over.

Brett tripped, as did Dirt. They were unable to fight in this new terrain; it was too slippery.

Then large gust stopped as what appeared to be an ice cave arose at the center of the arena. It was not Brett's idea to go in there, but with one kick, he was thrust, sliding against the ground, and broke an entrance inside.

Dirt slipped and slid towards the little cave too.

Inside, it was not that big; two floors, an ice staircase leading to the second floor, and the bottom had three holes; two as entrances, and one as the new entrance Brett had created.

Neither Brett nor Dirt felt it, but the room was freezing. It was very cold, and it was only going to get colder.

Since the first terrain, both had had mud on them. But when Dirt evolved, the mud had disappeared to reveal his new form. Brett was still filled with dry mud, and the coldness was freezing that mud. Fast.

He tried his best to stand. When Dirt slid in, he tried to slash him, but failed, only falling back down. Dirt tried to stand too, but could not get a good grip on the terrain.

For a moment, Brett was given enough time to think. The terrain was like an ice rink. It would work the same if he were ice skating. He was not the best ice skater out there, but this was a good time to learn.

He used his scythes to pick him up, and even doing _that_ was sloppy. But once he got the hang of it, he was able to push himself forward using his scythes. It was more like skiing than ice skating.

Dirt decided to do the same thing, but had a harder time doing so. He tried to stand again, but failed.

Brett pushed himself forward, but as he got ready to attack, he found that some of the mud had completely frozen over him. He could not move, and thus ended up tripping, and falling next to Dirt.

Well, as much as they could not stand, they could still attack. They did just that.

Brett tried to slash with his scythes and Dirt tried to slash with his claws. They were both trying, but they still barely reached each other. It was a weird scene for the TV screens to show outside of the ice cave, and in no time, they began to hear laughter outside of that cave.

"Well, this is embarrassing," said Dirt.

Brett was not interested in making small talk; as of now, he just wanted to defeat Dirt. He kept slashing away, and at this time, Dirt stopped slashing. It was only Brett trying to attack, along with the growing laughter outside.

"You done yet?" Dirt asked.

Brett stopped, and took a breath.

Slowly, Dirt began to stand. Brett was about to do the same, but found that the mud had frozen in a lot of areas on his body; he could not move much. He tried, and tried again, but failed.

Dirt analyzed the situation. Then he smiled. "Yeah, I'm done here; I just wanna win now."

With a push, Dirt jumped, and was aiming his last slash at Brett's head. He hit directly, Brett unable to do much. And his health reached its last limit, and depleted completely. Brett's body disappeared in a digital blue light, and the terrain returned to how it was in the beginning.

"Nice playing with ya W of the S," he said to himself. "You're a great fighter; hope to challenge you again soon."

And his attention turned to the crowd, as he raised his arms high in victory. The crowd cheered his name over and over again, waves coming and going.

Then there were the three that knew Brett very well in the crowd. Two were speechless. Those two were Irene and Jerry.

Irene expected her brother to lose, it was not much of a surprise. What was the surprise was the fact that he lost so early. She expected at least for him to go to a 3rd challenger. He lost on his first challenge.

Jerry was speechless because he thought Brett would win; he even betted with Andy.

And Andy was laughing his ass off. He just couldn't stop.

"Well, this is awkward," said Jerry. "You know, sometimes I think the people who do these battles here—I mean the ones that join as Pokémon—sometimes I think that they need to see a physiatrist or something."

"More like psychotherapist," Irene said giggling.

"Yeah, well whatever. Let's go get your brother."

And so, they left, leaving Andy behind to laugh it out. How long he would stay there would not be certain, but it wasn't like it mattered anyway.


	3. Chatroom

**Chapter 3: Chatroom **

It was the next day. Jerry just got home from the long day at school, and packed with a lot of homework. But still, he was lucky. Why? Because it was Friday!

He walked the four block walk home from school. The sun shined on the streets and he was ready for whatever came at him that day. Because when he got home, he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't make any mistakes he saw Brett do the other day. Besides, Brett was joined as a Pokémon; Jerry was joined as a trainer. He had a team, and he knew that they wouldn't let him down.

He reached the steps to his house and saw the garage door open. There was a black 80s motorcycle parked. He knew right away that his uncle was home.

Though, when he would say uncle, people would imagine a jolly man that loved doing whatever he did. No.

His uncle was a seventeen year old. It's strange how it works, but after a divorce with Jerry's dad's father, he got on another date. Thus, getting married again. And then, having a baby.

Jerry walked into the garage and saw his uncle come right out of the entrance to the house. The door in the garage.

"What's up, Pete," said Jerry.

" 'Sup Dick." He walked to his bike and started the repairing. Jerry never knew why he did that, his bike never broke before. He was guessing it was the fact that the neighbor girls always passed by at the times and that it looked good for him.

Jerry hated it when Pete made fun of him or called him names. Which was practically all the time. But, he lived with it by always holding it down.

"Is Mom home?"

Pete walked up to Jerry and stopped right in front of him. He pointed at him with his wrench.

"Why don't you go find out yourself?"

Without saying anything (because he never really wanted to make conversations with his uncle), he walked into the house.

The house was like any other ordinary house. A one-story tall four bedroom house. There were only four people in his family: him, Pete, his Mom, and his Dad.

Jerry walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. From there, he ran up to his room to do what he mostly did after school.

He entered his room and saw his bed, empty and neat. On the opposite side of the bed was his computer. It was a black Alaska, with surround sound speakers next to it. Beside the computer, passed the 2013 calendar, was his beloved item of all: The Gen.

It was a box a little smaller than a phone booth that could fit one person inside. It was the only system ever created to allow all other company games to go into one, and play online. Jerry was pretty much happy with it. It was either that or a pool, and he picked The Gen.

Andy was a bit unlucky. He didn't have a Gen, so everyday whenever they were going to play, he would go to the mall with the loads of money he gets as an allowance and uses the computers and Gens there.

Andy had already told him that he was on his way to the mall, so Jerry did what he always did to confirm his arrival. He called him up.

He grabbed his cellular from his pocket and used speed dial. The phone rang about three times before he picked up.

"You there, man?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Alright. Get on MSN Messenger; let's make sure Irene and Brett are ready."

"You know, the computers aren't always free."

"They're about two bucks for five hours, what are you talking about?"

"I meant that other people use them."

"Oh"

On the other end, Andy waited in line behind three people waiting to use one of the many other six in use computers.

"Well, I'll call you up when we're ready to use the Gens. There isn't a long line for those, right?"

Andy looked at the four Gen systems lined in each corner. They were priced to use each minute for one dollar.

"Are you kidding? Those things are expensive here, nobody uses them."

"Good, I'll call you later."

"Wait," said Andy, right before Jerry was going to hang up.

"What?"

"Connect your phone to the chat; I have some very good news for all of you."

Jerry was a bit confused by what he said. "Can't it wait 'til we're in the game?"

"Just do it, man."

Jerry sighed. Reluctantly, he did as Andy said.

He opened the slot at the bottom of his computer's brain and brought out a black wire. He connected it to the phone from the small connector on the side. Then, he got onto his account on MSN.

Irene was on, as usual. He was about to click on her, but a window popped up bringing the chat up. There was a friendly one word message: Hi.

There was a smiling smiley showing white teeth in a big grin.

Jerry began to type.

Jerry: "Hey, redy 4 the game?"

Irene: "Im always redy"

Jerry: "Good."

A message came up interrupting the two. It was from Andy; he was text messaging.

Andy: "Guess wut?"

Jerry: "Get to the point"

Andy: "Ow, u didnt sound like that over the fone."

Jerry: "Yeah, but i got a tornament to go to"

Irene: "Dont mentiun that now, Brett is watching and is still a cry baby after wut hapened."

Andy: "Ha! Funy."

Jerry: "thirty minutes"

Andy: "Oh yeag, tornament"

Irene: "lol typo" she added a smiley sticking out its tongue.

Andy: "Yeah" he added an asterisk to show correction just one second after Irene typed her typo comment.

There was nothing coming up for awhile. Then, after about a minute or two of waiting, Andy finally said something.

Andy: "I cheked online abot a cool train in Goxen City. Its going over seas to a island caled Sayaran. Only people with tikets can visit and only twenty tikets are available to stay. The other hundred riders get to see only."

Jerry: "O rly?"

Andy: "Ya rly!"

Irene: "No wai!"

Irene: "lol!"

Jerry: "Then wut r we waiting 4?lets go!"

Jerry logged off and got off his account on his computer. He disconnected his phone and went straight to the Gen. He turned it on and was ready to step in.

In California, Los Angeles, in a suburban neighborhood, a twelve year old girl also logged off. She turned around and walked past her brother (which she shared a room with), and headed for the family room. Her brother followed.

"So now what?" asked her brother, Brett.

In the family room, there were two black Gens. The girl, Irene, told her brother, "now its time for you to learn from Jerry how to battle."

Brett got frustrated by that comment. "Can you PLEASE stop talking about that?"

Irene laughed, then said, "No, and I can bet Andy won't stop teasing you about it either."

Her brother seemed to be getting fumed. "Okay Scyther boy," said Irene, "get in there so we can meet up with them."

Reluctantly, he walked into the booth. Inside, the walls were padded with a protective guard in every corner. He sat on the only seat in the middle. Wire connections detracted and as the Gen came to life, he was encircled in a blue veil.

The same happened for Jerry and Andy. Irene was surrounded in a red veil, though.

Jerry looked around him in the box. It was still for a moment. Just a moment. Then, all four walls rapidly fell away, and Jerry was suddenly falling. He landed on his feet, without an utter, and looked around. Right away, his friends appeared with him.

A green TV screen came right up to him. It had many virtual titles running around it.

Everyone looked at each other, and then nodded as in knowing what they were going to do. They all took out a yellow card, with designs of unruly collages. It was the Pokémon: Wild version card. They slid the card through the slides, and they were engulfed in light.

They again fell through a floor, but didn't trip. Everything seemed to be coming up rapidly. Lights scanned through them, and then, Jerry and Irene were flashed with the clothes, themed in yellow with a backpack slung over they're shoulders.

Andy was given his Johto themed outfit, and a belt circled around him, making red and white balls start out as small particles, and grow into one inch radius balls.

Brett was completely transformed from appearance. His skin became a dark green color, then became a lighter one. His shoulder blades broke out, and grew a shield with barely visible wings. And thus, leading to the remaining by blades and other detail, leaving not a human, but a Pokémon. Scyther.

Then, the friends were in the Pokémon Center, with many chatting online players.


	4. Win for Ride

Heh, I was nervous no one would review the last chapter. Thanks pokebunny, but you didn't have too. :P Heck, what am I saying? Thank you for the review! Lol, at this rate, I'll be getting more reviews on luck than I did with Into the Minds. XD

**Chapter 4: Win for Ride**

Jerry was in the lockers below deck. He was with nine other trainers. Andy wasn't there; instead, he was going to be one of the spectators. Also, he needed more rankings on views, so he decided to help that with viewing other tours. What views did, was it made your stats when you fought go higher. They were very helpful, but you had to watch. That's why they were all there to see Brett battle.

He put on a black leather glove on his hand and tightened it around. The ends were cut to have his fingers sticking out. He moved his fingers playing with the glove for awhile, then an announcement came on.

"All trainers are to report to the stadium room to begin."

There were cheers among the trainers, basically because they just wanted to battle already. Slowly, people started to leave the room. Jerry followed.

They went down the hall and entered a large hall about twenty feet high. There were windows and light seeped in, hitting as the group ran to the stadium room. They passed double doors and entered a smaller hall that led straight ahead to another door. When they entered that door, they were greeted with a large room filled with fans watching and screaming, waiting.

The crowd was wild. Jerry wasn't sure if he could find his friends around the crowd.

They were told by the people at the entrance to wait aligned to the wall. The trainers did as they were told.

A score board appeared in the air out of nowhere, and showed a tournament line-up. At first, random names were being switched around all over the board, but then it stopped keeping the names there permanent. He was on the second battle.

The announcer told the first fighters to get ready, while many of the others led the other trainers to the benches. The first fighter lined from across each other. Then, the announcer walked onto the middle of the battle grounds.

"Yes," he started, "looks like we have an exciting match now." He started to drone on and on about the fighters and how they got there, just the announcers always did before battles. Then, he started to talk about something unexpected. He started to talk about the Sayaran Island.

"Yes, there is now a new place to battle, and new place to start, and a new place to help. There are rarer Pokémon here, and it all starts with tickets at Goxen City. And in this tournament, one lucky trainer gets two tickets to this new paradise."

_So Andy wasn't lying_, thought Jerry. The announcer continued to talk for awhile longer, and then started the battle.

* * *

The battles were extremely hard. So many turns later, and Jerry made it to the semifinals. The first battle was tough, but it got easier after each next one. Though, he was getting nervous for the final battle. The final battle consisted of a player that probably used huge glitches and cheats, because he had a Pokémon that could only be obtained through Nintendo promotions. He had Mew. 

Jerry's Sceptile won with the semifinals, making the female trainer, about eleven years old, frown and kick at the arena floor. The girl slowly vanished from bottom to top, becoming digitalized in red and disappearing.

"Alright, let's let our last two contestants have a moment to heal their Pokémon and think up a quick strategy!" yelled the announcer. A timer started on the scoreboard giving ten minutes.

Jerry released all of his Pokémon. That is, the ones that weren't fainted.

He had a Sceptile and Noctowl with him, and from the sixth generation of Pokémon, a Jurnite, along with one from the seventh generation, Watsfere.

Jurnite was a fighting dark type, making it the most treasured of his team. It was a two legged Pokémon with a heavy black and silver look on its chest, going down and covering the femur bone, leaving the patella, and continuing where it left with paw feet. It was about four and a half feet tall, about a head shorter than Jerry. It had the general human shape of a head, but with silver armoring crossing its face, covering most except the mouth, which had sharp white fangs noticeable. From the opening below the nose and the small holes in it to breath, the mouth (much like a Houndour except without a muzzle or snout) was white covered, with the rest of the face in black. It had a silver armored helmet that covered the top half of the face, leaving small slits opened for the eyes. Its ears were about two inches long and coming out of the side opening of the helmet. Lastly, its arms were just about the length of an ordinary child that was its size.

Watsfere was another combo of two types, water and electric. Jerry didn't even know how Watsfere could survive with those two elements, considering it could possibly destroy itself, but it just so happened to never happen. Watsfere was basically another Gastly, except it _did_ have legs. What it lacked was arms. It was a round shape and blue with streaks of lightning bolts of yellow crossing all around the body. Its ears were very small, but it was said to have the sharpest hearing of all Pokémon. Unlike Jurnite, Watsfere's eyes were visible. It had black button eyes. Lastly, its height was about two feet.

Yes, unbelievingly, there was already a seventh generation of Pokémon with only five different regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, and Kinus. But, the sixth and seventh regions were already in discussion with Nintendo, the Prosby and Tekaz regions.

Currently, Sceptile was beaten up a bit with only a little below half of its health bar displayed on the scoreboard. Noctowl was okay, just needed a few health points higher, nothing a potion couldn't do. Jurnite had exactly half of his health and Watsfere was full on health.

Jerry pulled out two elixirs from his bag and gave it to the sixty-nine level Sceptile and the seventy-four level Jurnite. Unlucky for Jerry, his lowest healing item was a super potion. He shrugged, and used it on the sixty-six level Noctowl anyways. He left the level seventy Watsfere alone.

"Alright guys, everyone ready?" Jerry always expected to get replies, but when you were in stadiums and in contests, your Pokémon never replied. They just waited for orders. Jerry hoped that in the future games the developers would make it more realistic.

The minutes ticked by. After each number from the minutes place went down, Jerry got more nervous. He was going to fight someone with a legendary. When one minute came, he called back his Pokémon.

The last second ticked, and the announcer announced their battle.

"Alright folks, the last battle of the day is here!" the crowd cheered. By now, Jerry had spotted his friends. After the first match, Andy had left. He didn't want to spend too much money on just watching, but Jerry was pretty sure he probably went out to train his Pokémon. That or he tried Starfox again.

"Tonight, we got rising star user Trainer1337 against a new challenger that can shatter Trainer1337's reputation, Legend-ary-fool!"

Legend-ary-fool stood at the exact opposite place from Jerry. He was wearing the Hoenn region outfit, except with green hair to match the Emerald version outfit.

The announcer said his usual speech about the trainers. The two trainers weren't listening to him, but were looking at each other with a determined look. Jerry had his hand over his Sceptile's Pokéball, getting ready to grab. He saw Legend-ary-fool getting ready to get a Pokéball too, which was obvious of what his choice was.

"Begin!" shouted the announcer.

Jerry grabbed Sceptile's ball and threw it. "Go Sceptile!" he shouted.

"Mew, take them out!" shouted the other trainer.

In an array of lights, the two Pokémon appeared before the trainers. They did their normal roars of entrance, usually meant to frighten the opponent's Pokémon, but that only happened in a twenty percent chance.

Before Jerry could begin to think up an attack to use, Legend-ary-fool blurted out, "Use Psychic!"

Mew's eyes started glowing with a blue shine in them. A ball of energy formed in its hands in a faster than normal rate, and it shot it to Sceptile. Jerry had no time to give an attack. Before he could even utter the word "dodge," the blast hit Sceptile and it disintegrated into a blue digital force.

This surprised Jerry. That was extremely fast. He looked at the sore board to see his opponent's Mew's stats, and was shocked. Everything was maxed out, and it was at level 100.

He knew he should probably use Jurnite, him being a dark type and all, but he was also a fighting type. Legend-ary-fool had only one Pokémon to move him about, and that was Mew. He must have felt confident on winning.

"Watsfere, you're up!" said Jerry, tossing the Pokéball. As soon as the Pokémon landed, he shouted, "Water Pulse!"

"Metronome," said Legend-ary-fool.

Watsfere was ready to shoot out sprays of water, but was pushed back by a powerful hypnosis.

"No," said Jerry silently.

"Psychic, now!" yelled his opponent.

Mew teleported to the half asleep Watsfere. It used its most powerful attack on the small creature, knocking it right out of the ring, ending it.

_This is going by faster than I thought_, thought Jerry. Two of his most faithful Pokémon had just been knocked out of the way like toys. Watsfere soon disappeared in a red glow. _This is an impossible fight, I can't win this!_

"Noctowl, your turn!" Jerry had no idea which attack to use. Quickly, he tried to think up an attack. Nothing came to mind. He started to panic.

"Mew, another psychic!"

Mew started the ball again, but before it could throw it, Jerry shouted, "Confusion!"

The psychic energy ran straight forward to Noctowl, but in a twisted light show of shadows, a path was created between Mew and Noctowl. The Psychic stopped seconds before hitting Noctowl, and vanished into nothing, making Noctowl's attack stronger as he shot it back to Mew, in which hit squarely on the chest.

"How did you land a blow on Mew!" yelled Legend-ary-fool.

"Your name's right, you are a legendary fool!" said Jerry, "I know it's a bit of the wrong time to bring up the anime, but it's not always going to help if you have the strongest Pokémon!"

"Mew, Ancientpower!"

The opponent's side went red as rocks tore away from the floor and melted in the air. The ground was easily put back together. With a strong will, Mew attacked with a red beam. It hit Noctowl almost knocking it out, leaving it with only two health points.

Jerry shoved his backpack off and took out two super potions. "Come here Noctowl!" he shouted. His Pokémon came back, letting him spray the potions on it. It was left with more than half of its health, but Jerry had no more potions. Just elixirs.

"Alright, get out there and win!" Right when Noctowl returned to fight, Jerry commanded, "Use Take Down!"

"Psychic!"

Noctowl didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way. It was hit, and blown to the sides, where it disappeared in a blue digitalized light.

_No_, thought Jerry, _I have only a fighting type left!_

There was nothing he could do. He had only one chance to beat Legend-ary-fool, and he had to be against a psychic type using a fighting dark type. Jerry sighed, and threw the Pokéball. Jurnite was released and did its roar at Mew.

"Come on Jurnite! This is our one chance to defeat him. Dodge any psychic attacks thrown your way and try to attack from the back! Now, Take Down!"

Jurnite did a roar in its language and then ran towards Mew.

"Psychic, Mew!"

Jurnite ran as fast as Mew could get its Psychic ready for a blow. Right when he was about to put his full force on Mew, Jerry shouted, "Agility!"

With agile speed, it seemed to vanish in front of Mew's face, making it throw the Psychic and miss. Legend-ary-fool got annoyed.

"Continue the last attack!" yelled Jerry. Jurnite became visible right behind Mew when it stopped from its run, and then tackled from the back. "Yes! Now continue with Mega Punch combos!"

Jurnite pushed forward and managed to move Mew before it could get out of the way. with its claws, Jurnite punched several spots of Mew, not stopping.

"Protect!" Mew made a pink ball and stopped the punches from Jurnite. "Now push it!" with this command, Mew made the pink ball protecting it increase, slamming it into Jurnite and pushing him away and onto the floor.

"Jurnite, dodge any attacks that come your way for now!"

"Mew, Psychic again!"

Mew formed up the attack yet again. It started glowing, showing that this was the big one. Mew shot out the attack. There was no way that Jurnite could escape this blast by running.

"Fall to the floor, Jurnite!" yelled Jerry. Jurnite immediately fell to the floor, making the Psychic hit every spot of air in its path above. It completely missed Jurnite. "Torment!"

Jurnite jumped back up and put his hands together. He slowly moved them apart, then stepped back swishing his hands in the air, then aiming right at Mew, where a dark gas swiftly hit. It didn't harm Mew, but it managed to stop its constant use of Psychic.

Legend-ary-fool looked more annoyed than ever.

"Hit Mew with everything you got!"

Jurnite ran with quick agility getting behind Mew. Mew barely was able to turn around to see the attack coming.

"Protect again!"

Mew wasn't able to perform the attack this time though. Jurnite hit it squarely and pushed it across the floor. It got up again, getting ready to attack, but was confronted with a swift fist each time hitting it. Mew's health points were going down, fast.

Finally, Mew was able to use protect, in which Jurnite just hit a ball that moved a little by the force of the speed.

"Push!"

The ball Mew made grew, as before, and knocked Jurnite back, but not enough to fall. He regained his balance and was ready for his trainers command.

"Go with Mega Punch Jurnite," yelled Jerry. Jurnite ran with a fist closed tight, jumped into the air, and thrust it down on Mew. It hit, taking Mew down to the ground. Mew's health points were now at very low standards.

"Let's try a different approach Mew," said Legend-ary-fool. "Try transform and hit it with everything you've got!"

And so with that, the transformation of Mew began.

Mew's shape and body was already changing. Jerry had to think of something to stop it very quickly.

"Jurnite, don't let it finish transforming!"

Jurnite made a dash for Mew, but then a flash blinded him and made him fall to the floor of the arena. After a final flash, a copy of Jurnite stood in front of him.

Before Jurnite could do a thing, Mew ran up with the same speed and hit directly at him in the stomach, making his health points go down.

Jurnite landed on the floor, and just as quickly, Mew was going to slash at him.

"Jurnite, dodge!"

Jurnite moved away from the slash, making Mew fall to the floor. With its other hand, Mew aimed for a slash again. Jerry commanded another dodge, in which Jurnite flipped himself up and landed on his two feet, dodging away from the clawed swipe, and ready for the next command.

Mew jumped back up too, and they both just stood there in silence. The crowd (which had indeed been cheering them on the whole time) became just as silent.

"Slash!" yelled both trainers, and their Pokémon came together, running, then slamming into each other, both hitting directly.

The hits pushed them back and made them fall to the floor. Quickly, they got up and waited again.

"Mew, transform back and use Psychic!"

_Oh no_, thought Jerry, _Torment must be over already!_

Before he knew it, Mew was back to being Mew, and was ready with another psychic. Jerry had to think of another move really fast. He looked at the scoreboard closely. Quickly, he thought up something within the seconds he had.

"Faint Attack!"

The psychic blast was shot just as Jurnite ran at Mew. A huge flash appeared blinding the entire arena, then smoke from the blast indicating it hit. The blast was so powerful, it made Jerry fall to the ground.

In the smoky arena, Jerry slowly got up. The smoke cleared away, slowly, and showed the winner. Jurnite stood above Mew, who had the last 5 remaining health points taken away by the faint attack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that," at the last second of the word 'that,' a horn was heard throughout the room. "The winner is Trainer1337!" yelled the announcer, and the crowd went wild.

Mew disappeared from its spot under Jurnite, and Jurnite did the same. Legend-ary-fool was looking, opened mouthed at how he lost with a legendary. Then, in a blue light like the rest, he disintegrated.

The crowd ran out of the stands as soon as the gates were opened and met Jerry, all around him. The announcer squeezed through the crowd and got right up to Jerry.

Jerry could spot Irene in the crowd, then started to look for her Scyther brother. Irene's brother was nowhere to be found, like Andy.

"Congratulations Trainer1337, you've won the all expense free visit and stay at the new Sayaran Island with any lucky other person, let it be Pokémon, trainer, or breeder."

Jerry took the tickets the announcer was flashing at him, and soon the entire room started to ask him questions and getting tips out of him.

That's what he liked about playing these types of games online. If you play right, you know what it feels like to be a celebrity.

* * *

Alright, so maybe I shouldn't have used Mew here, but hey, it's a game. In the games, there is no rule saying you can't get legendaries. Originally, I didn't plan to use any fan-made Pokémon, but then I gripped reality and told myself that if I'm going to make a fic based on the future, there's gotta be future Pokémon. 


	5. Deep in Secret

**Chapter 5: Deep in Secret**

"Well, you know how it is," said Jerry. He was having a couple of friends over at his place. Andy was there too. They were at the kitchen, just talking and passing a jug of orange juice as they talked. Funny thing is, Jerry's other friends didn't even know he was still into Pokémon.

What they were talking about wasn't even related to Pokémon. They had just finished helping out Jerry's father and brother at fixing the back doors. Andy got some bruises on his hands along with splinters from the broken version of the door; no wonder they were making fun of him. Still, like most, Andy didn't take it personal. He did however act like he took it personal.

"Will you guys just shut-up," he said, though not mad. He had the mad voice, but his expression was completely opposite.

Jerry and his three other friends laughed. Suddenly, Jerry's dad walked into the room.

"Good job guys," he commented, "we actually got to finish before sun-down."

His responses were a bunch of "hey"s and "what sup"s from Jerry's friends. Jerry's dad walked out of the room just as quickly as he came in.

"Hey, have you guys tried the new 'Grizzly War' game?" asked Ronny, one of Jerry's friends.

Everyone in the room replied with "oh yeah"s and others.

"Dude, that game owns," answered Andy. He started to show a simulation of the war field with his hand gestures on the table, and explaining a layout he had tried on it once.

And the rest of the night went on like that. Until 10:00 AM.

By then, Jerry's friends were already leaving. They said their good-byes as usual and left the house as if they had never even arrived. It was cool to have them around; they really did help out with this type of stuff.

Jerry stood in front of the door. Now he was just in thought. He stayed like that for moments more, and then a knock on the door came.

He turned around and saw a blurred image through the blurred window of the door. He could tell it was Andy from a block away.

"Forgot something?" asked Jerry as he opened the door.

"No man, but I got an arrangement for you."

"Arrangement? What the heck are you talking about?" Jerry let Andy into the hall and closed the door.

"I'm talking about the tournament you won, jackass," said Andy. Jerry didn't even flinch. He was used to hearing that from friends. It was like the new compliments.

"Alright, what about them?" asked Jerry. Andy jumped onto the couch like as if he owned the place, putting his feet on the shoulder-rest. Jerry just pushed the feet off. "Get your feet off this thing, something happens and it comes out of my allowance. What is it you wanted again?"

"I want your ticket."

Jerry didn't say anything. It was just quiet for a moment. Not because Jerry couldn't believe what Andy said, but he was trying to remember what he was talking about. A click went in his mind, and he said, "Oh, that. Wait, what?"

"I'll give you all the Pokédollars I have dude, just please let me get onto that island. It's like what I've been fantasizing about all week!"

Jerry took another silence, trying to thing up a good comeback. Nothing came up in his head.

"What the heck man? Fantasizing? You need a life," said Jerry. "I got tickets for the biggest thing in this world, Andy, but only two. Sure, I can take you, but I'm sorry man, but I'm taking Irene."

"You said 'but' twice," answered Andy, trying to act like a grammar police. He rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "Come on, I really want this more than anything! Name your price and I'll match it."

"My price is to go with Irene. You should go on a date while I'm gone with Irene, seems like you really need one."

"Yeah, really smooth Jerry. I take the real chick, you take the cyber chick."

"Shut up. The point is, no, I'm not gonna let you take these tickets I got away. You're not going to make me. This is something that'll get me friendship stats higher too."

Andy let out air in a rush from his mouth, slinking back down onto the couch. He got up again, and started for the door. "I'm gonna get a smoke."

"Really?"

"No. See ya Jerry. You change your mind, you know where to find me." With that, Andy walked out the door and down the street, heading to his long walk home.

* * *

There were trees everywhere. They towered over the land, not letting any of the remaining sunsets in. The dead leaves brushed as short grasps of wind passed by. Two people around the age of 20 ran through the forest. It was getting real dark. 

Their feet crushed against the ground in a pounding race. It was a guy and a girl. They passed a tree, and hid behind it.

"Is it still following," asked the guy. The girl slowly looked passed the tree, trying to see something, _anything_.

"I think it stopped following us," she said. She backed away from the tree and took a better glance. Then, to her right, the branches started shaking, then stopped, startling her and making her scream in fright.

"Come on, let's go!" yelled the guy, as he ran at her and pulled her from the wrist. They ran again. This time, there were leaves falling everywhere indicating something was walking among them.

The girl couldn't look away from them. They made her more frightened, and she was getting to feel she should stop and shake in fear.

"No, don't stop! That's what it wants us to do. Just keep moving!"

There were no objections. They continued their sprint. The sun disappeared behind the trees, leaving them in sudden darkness. The guy kept moving, and pulling. Until the floor broke away.

They both screamed, but the guy grabbed onto the ledge. The girl wasn't so lucky. She fell down what seemed like a bottomless pit. Her screams echoed all around the walls.

"No!" yelled the guy. He stayed there for a moment. then the tree's branches started shaking again. That snapped him back to life.

He climbed back up, trying to get above and keep running. He pulled and pulled, trying to get on the ledge. Then claws were swiped right at his face.

They didn't hit, but made him fall down the bottomless pit too. He screamed, but only for a little while. He hit solid ground soon.

Normally, it would've killed someone to fall from the height. But he wasn't in a normal world. He was in the virtual world.

He looked around, trying to find his friend. She was nowhere to be found. The top was covered again in leaves, waiting until the next unlucky victim fell down the trap. The man stood up and started wondering around.

There was a hall of leaves leading to a cave entrance and then more leaves. He heard branches behind him, so he did the only logical thing to do. He went into the cave.

Leaves brushed at him everywhere. He started to call out the girl's name, trying to get her to respond. Soon, he made it to the other side leading to more trees and more leaves. As he walked forward, he found that it led to a dead end. He walked back slowly, and hit another wall. He turned around and saw the way he had entered locked out, leaving him trapped in a cage of trees.

He started screaming, trying to get out. Then, he heard the noises of leaves. He stopped screaming, and listened.

"Hello?" he called out. There was no reply. After a short moment, the guy continued. "Hello! Can anyone hear me!"

He ran over to the other side in the darkness. He started banging at the side of the trees, trying to get out. He reached down, and took out a Pokéball. He released his Medicham.

"Medicham, protect me at all costs."

The Medicham nodded in agreement, looking around and ready with a fighting pose. There was silence from all corners.

Then, he heard whispers. Slowly, the guy turned around and looked through the cage. He saw his girl, but not how he wanted to. Tears started to well up in his eyes at the site before him. He didn't notice his Medicham was being choked by a dark power, and see it disappear in blue light. He just cried.

Then the claws raked at his side,ending his pain.

* * *

Oooooo, suspenseful yet:P 


	6. Andy's Bad Move

Thank you for the constructive criticism, needed that Coldfire. ;) Yeah, I should fix that now. Heh, I forgot all about the word merciful. I forgot it even existed. XD

Anyways, I was hoping that this chapter would be longer, but decided to cut it in two. That means, the characters get to the island on chapter 8! Okay, well that wasn't planned but if that's what it takes, it'll happen like that. I don't know why, but I don't like for the main story to happen too quickly, but then that leaves people to rush if everyone waited. Well, I'm weird I guess. :P

**Chapter 6: Andy's Bad Move**

"Oh boy, here it comes," said Andy to himself. He was in an enclosed space in a dark small room sitting down. Then, in the blink of an eye, all walls of the room broke away and he was falling down data streams of numbers yelling "Wahoo" at the top of his lungs.

He then landed smoothly on the ground in the Gen uniform, suited up. A screen came up to him and he inserted his card for Pokémon: Wild version. The floor broke away and he appeared in his Johto attire, just as everything started to become a Pokémon Center around him.

Brett in his Scyther form was waiting for him when he appeared.

"Come on Andy, Irene and Jerry are leaving already and they had me wait here for you! What's up with that you slowpoke!"

"Then let's get our buts moving," answered Andy. He ran out the door of the Pokémon Center not giving Brett enough time to react, but he followed. A lot faster. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even on the floor as the exited the Pokémon Center. In no time, he was flying right next to Andy as he ran. Brett had a bored expression on his face as he saw Andy running. Andy was getting mad, and Brett couldn't hold in his laughter at the inconvenience of being a trainer.

"I should've got that bike," said Andy to himself. Soon, the two were at the train station of Goxen City. Andy wasn't tired from the run, he just pretended to be. He didn't even break a sweat. He always acted like as if he were in reality.

The train was on a brick bridge and ahead of it was the ocean. There were trainers and Pokémon everywhere on the station, and only twenty of them were allowed to go into it. Later they would allow a few more trainers and Pokémon to go in it.

However, there were only twelve people waiting in line of the twenty that should've been waiting. The remaining were in the crowd selling the tickets to others at extremely high prices.

"Yes," said Andy as he had a chance to get on the train for first class. He took out his wallet and looked at the money available. 733 Pokédollars.

He looked to see at how much they were selling them at and over heard someone say, "I got tickets being sold here lower than any of these other bumbling idiots for only 20,000 Pokédollars!" immediately, people started to crowd around him.

_Dang, not enough_, thought Andy.

"What's the matter, not enough cash?" taunted Brett. He was laughing at Andy's misfortune.

"You'll see, I'll get in this one way or another," said Andy. He looked around looking for anything that could help him accumulate some cash fast.

Meanwhile, Jerry and Irene stood with the others waiting to be allowed in the train.

"Well, this is it until we get on the island, huh?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah," replied Irene. "I'm so happy that we're going. There's going to be a lot of things I'm gonna want to do! First I need some breeder tips from the merchants and then some—,"

"—don't go over your head Irene," said Jerry smiling. They hugged. It wasn't uncommon in the game to see people actually fall in love. It happened many times before. Besides, it helped bring out the friendship stats when two players had a relationship.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Brett. They were outside the train station and Andy was looking getting his Pokéballs ready as he looked at the stilt structure of the train station. 

"I'm gonna get some cash, that's what I'm doing," replied Andy. He made his descend down and landed on a grassy hillside. Brett followed.

"Face it, you're never gonna get 20,000 dollars by the time this train leaves! You have a better chance selling your stronger Pokémon at the market and getting that much."

That gave Andy an idea. He turned around and looked at Brett. "Then let's go to the market."

"Don't even bother. By the time you get back, the train will be gone."

Andy walked up to Brett and patted him on the shoulder. "My friend, that's where you come in," he said, smiling.

* * *

"Come on, couldn't you use your own flying Pokémon?" asked Brett complaining. "There's a reason why Scythers can't use fly!" 

Brett was holding onto Andy as they were high in the sky. There were only a few other people up there too, but just using flying types to get across. Some found it strange to see Brett and Andy, thinking that Brett was Andy's Pokémon and he somehow taught him to learn fly.

"Quit complaining, we need to get to the Pokémon Center," said Andy, grabbing on tight to Brett's scythes.

"Hey, this is tiring work!"

"Liar, people don't get tired in this game."

"Well—you know what I mean!"

"No, I don't. Care to explain?"

"Ah!"

Seeing as he was defeated, Brett continued with the travel with Andy. He wasn't particularly happy with it, considering why he was fighting with Andy. But, he just kept going for one reason: the flying was bringing his strength stats higher.

The Pokémon Center came into view of Brett, making him sigh. Not because he was tired, but because he really wanted to get back to the train station and see Jerry and Irene leave.

"There it is!" said Andy, pointing out the obvious. Brett changed his direction of flight and descended downward. Andy almost lost balance, but regained himself. They landed on the solid ground outside of the Center.

Immediately when Andy touched the ground, he ran inside the Pokémon Center. He passed the sliding doors barely giving him enough room that he had to turn to his side as they slowly opened. He ran through the crowd and passed many trainers showing off their Pokémon and chatting, and even Pokémon users showing off their latest skills to other Pokémon users. Finally, he reached the computers, but they were all crowded.

Andy gave a swear word aloud in the room and turned around looking for more computers to take out Pokémon. He looked to his right and left, then again trying to find anything. He then turned back to the computers and ran by each row, looking at the screens as trainers were on. He was trying to see who was almost done.

Nope. Didn't seem like any of them would be done in a short moment. and he didn't have time to wait.

He said another swear word, this time to himself. He ran out the door and saw Brett who was lying down on the stone wall's top, looking into the cyber sun and taking it in.

"Brett! Get your insect but down here!" yelled Andy, knowing very well not to swear at someone that didn't need to know words like the ones he knew.

Brett looked down. He looked all around Andy, and grinned. "What happened to your Pokémon?" he asked playfully. He jumped down and kept his grin on.

Andy then pushed him against the wall which startled Brett. "Please, do me a big favor."

"What? What do you—what are you talking about?"

Andy let go. "Please."

* * *

"Oh, well looky here people! I got a level 72 Scyther complete with nine elixirs to go!" yelled Andy. 

People crowded around him and the so called trained Scyther, Brett.

"Scyther, ther scy scy SCYY!" yelled Brett to amaze the crowd, and even added to it by aiming his blade arm into the air. But he was looking at Andy, and an interpretation of what he said went somewhere around the lines of, "Andy, you owe me BIG!"

"Alright, this level 72 along with the elixirs will only cost ya 19,300! Very good deal!" yelled out Andy again, but feeling sympathy for Brett who had to act Pokémon for awhile. Just long enough until the trainer that buys him decides to quit playing, and he can get back to being himself. That's why Andy set the price so high.

He was lucky that the only people that could afford that much were the extremely high level players. Most of those players often quit. So Brett was left with two choices when he was sold. Either act long enough until the train left, then leave the trainer completely, or play disguise and join the trainer on their journey for who knows how long. It's never been done before, and maybe it would be fun. Those were Andy's comments; Brett didn't like it at all though. How fun would saying your species name only until the player quit sound? Still, since he was a friend, he did it. Though he expected a big contribution from him later on.

Some trainers came along and looked at the price, then just left. There were some that just thought about it, then left too saying that they would be back later. Since the time was precious, Andy didn't have a later.

Every time a trainer would check to see if they wanted Brett, Brett would have to act like a Scyther in the game. Same posture, same words, everything. He had to sound and act like one to full the convincing.

It seemed like forever. No one was buying Brett (which was a bit of a relief to him) and the train was setting to leave soon. Still, Andy kept trying.

"Come on people, no one wants a rare Pokémon that's already at a very high level? Along with 9 elixirs?"

As before, that drawled in a crowd. And as before, Brett spoke Scyther language, not even knowing what he was saying himself.

"Hey, how much are you selling that Scyther?" asked a player.

Andy turned around to see someone probably around the age of 11. "19,300 Pokédollars," he answered.

The kid looked into his wallet and Andy was surprised to find that on the amount on the back of his trainer card which he had taken out, it showed he had a total of 17,000 dollars.

"I'll take him without the elixirs," he answered.

Well, that just about ruined Andy's plan. Andy looked over at Brett, who was giving him a, "Don't even think about it," glare.

"Um, well, your see," started Andy, thinking up something to go against it. "Well—uh—oh, um, the price I set for this Scyther was 19,300. The elixirs come free with it, so if I added the price of the Scyther with the price of the elixirs, it'd be a lot higher. Understand?"

The kid seemed to be thinking for awhile. Andy was about ask if he was still with him, but then he ran off. "I'll be right back!" he yelled and ran. He threw a Pokéball and out came a Pidgeot, then used fly and disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Um, okay," answered Andy a bit late now that the trainer was gone. He turned to Brett who mouthed to him if they could stop now, but Andy refused. Brett sighed, and continued his Scyther act.

* * *

"Well, this is gonna take awhile," sighed Jerry. He and Irene were still waiting to be boarded, but being as early as they were, it would take some time until it would finally come to being on the train. 

Jerry looked out into the crowd and saw people getting into the station and exiting it. He wondered how many people were going to the island.

"Gee, I wonder where Brett is," asked Irene. "He said he was going to watch the train leave."

"With Andy, I think that'd be near impossible," answered Jerry. "Trust me, if Andy made it to this train station, he'd be doing everything he possibly could just to get into this train."

"Well you know him better than I do, so you're probably right."

So they waited. Time passed very slowly, but the two didn't mind. They stepped away from the entrance and sat at a bench to wait it off. They knew it would take awhile before they were boarded. Then a child came into the station, the same one that wanted Brett from Andy.

He walked in and looked around seeing crowds gathering to get tickets for the train from other trainers that were selling them. He started to evaluate a plan.

The young trainer had decided that instead of giving Andy some money for the Scyther, why not a ticket to the biggest event in the game? Simple enough. Though now he needed to find a way to get the tickets.

He walked like any normal person would there, trying not to get attention. In the real world, he was known for his annoying skill of pick pocketing others. He did that a lot in the real world, so who was it to say that his skills wouldn't work in the Pokémon world?

He knew that he had to try. There was no way he would let a Scyther of that level down.

He got close to people selling the tickets, getting ready for his trick, but was hesitating. It probably was a bad idea to pick pocket from people who were surrounded by others. He had to get someone that was not paying attention in order to perform it right.

So he continued along. He passed the other people selling the tickets and kept looking. He needed to know where the people getting on the train were. Those were the ones he had to take the tickets from.

He walked for awhile longer, just passing others trying to see where he could snatch some tickets. After a long 50 seconds of looking he went to the wall and leaned against it. He turned to his right, sighing and wondering how he would get the Scyther. That's when he saw them.

Two lovers not caring a thing about what's around them, he thought. The reason was because both of their bags were to the side of them as they sat there talking. It was perfect. None of them would notice.

The trainer crept behind their benches slowly. He looked at the two. Nope, they still didn't spot him. He then eyed the bag. That's what he needed. He reached beside the male trainer and into the bag, feeling around for anything that was papers. The male trainer kept speaking, not noticing. The young trainer wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

Finally, he felt what he needed. Two of them, actually. He pulled one out without making a sound and moved back slowly.

_This'll satisfy the man_, he said. Then he had some second thoughts. _One for me, too_. He crept back and got the other ticket, still being careful. As he pulled it out, the male trainer reached at the bag and put it on his lap, making the young trainer's hand just stand where the bag was with the ticket.

_Oh my god, that was close_, he thought. He stood up and walked away like as if it was a normal day. He gave a weary smile looking down at the tickets. They had the names Trainer1337 and 4Cooltyanall4. He hoped that the seller would take one of the tickets.

* * *

People were already tired of seeing Andy and his so powerful Scyther, Brett. They stopped paying attention as he tried to get people to buy Brett. It was all bad for Andy. On Brett's side, it was a major plus. He already decided he didn't want to be acting like a trained Pokémon forever. 

"Come on! No one wants a level 72 Scyther? With Elixirs?" no one was paying attention again. Brett was smiling, but tried to hide it. For one thing, he was still playing trained Pokémon.

Even though he didn't want to be like that, he decided that he would make another profile to go on a journey with a trainer. That wasn't allowed in the game, but after some thought, he realized it would probably be fun. Pokémon weren't allowed to take the same journey as trainers were. They took a different storyline in the game. He was thinking that if people were actually buying it that he was a Pokémon now, who wouldn't if he traveled with a trainer? It was worth a shot, but not in the profile of Wielder-of-the-Sword.

"Hey!" yelled a trainer. It startled Andy and made him jump and Brett almost did the same thing but refrained it.

"Um, yeah?"

"I have something better than giving you cash." He looked into his bag and took out a ticket. But, as he did, another one fell to the floor. Brett looked at it and was surprised. He read it before the trainer picked it up. It said, '4Cooltyanall4.'

Andy was mouthwatering. It was like he was seeing food in front of him.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, not looking away from the ticket in the trainer's hand. He reached for it, but the trainer bent down and picked up the one he dropped.

"So, will you take it?" he asked.

"I'll take it!" he exclaimed without thinking it through. He pushed Brett forward which almost made him say, 'whoa' but he still refrained it. "The Scyther's yours!"

Brett looked at the ticket that Andy took from the trainer's hand. He had gotten suspicious that maybe it was also the same as Jerry's. He was right. It stated, 'Trainer1337.'

"Well, be seeing ya," said Andy, and then ran off to beat the train.

_Did he even read what it said?_ wondered Brett. _Idiot…_

As the trainer was ready with Pokéball to trap Brett in, he moved with quick agility past him. The speed knocked the trainer to the floor, including his bag.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you stealing was wrong?" stated Brett, shocking the trainer. It was a bit odd for him saying that to someone about a year older than him, but the trainer couldn't tell. No one could tell how old Pokémon were unless you asked them.

Using his scythes, he flipped the bag into the air. He reached with his left scythe arm up into the air and managed to let the bag slip onto his back. He cringed as it landed on one of his wings, but it didn't hurt. It just didn't feel right.

He then ran off.

"Hey—hey! You're stealing!" yelled the trainer. Brett felt like yelling something back, but now wasn't the time. He needed to catch up to Andy.

He stumbled a bit as he ran down some concrete stairs, then tripped. He was falling head first, but switched his balance and hit with his blades on the ground, then swung himself over them doing a flip and tossed himself into the air. He opened his wings (which again felt uncomfortable as the bag was behind him) and caught the air, and then flew towards the sky.

The wind hit his body harder than any other time. He was really speeding now. he looked down and saw many other trainers and Pokémon walking along the sidelines. He was looking for only one. And he spotted him.

He aimed back down and felt the wind smack him again. He pulled up before he hit the ground, just above the reach of everyone else and flew straight forward. There he was. Andy was running at full speed.

Brett caught up to him. "I hope you're rushing to get to the station to return Jerry and Irene's tickets. You did know the one you have is Jerry's, right?"

Andy kept running.

"I'm not gonna let you use their tickets, Andy."

"To heck with them!" yelled Andy, again refraining himself from saying anything not allowed to Brett.

"To heck with them? Andy, you're out of your—,"

He didn't get to finish. He was flying above ground, and because the programmers had to be so realistic, they made trees big enough to shade the sidewalks. He crashed into a branch and got caught in it.

Andy kept running while Brett was stuck. Brett moved away some of the branches and saw him turn around the corner. "Oh no…he's really gonna do it."


	7. Rush

Sorry I can't up-date Into the Minds along with this at the same time. I don't have my computer and had limited of time to write this chapter, So it will be rushed. Also, this computer I used only uses WordPad, so this will have mistakes in it. Other than the unfortunate use of a document, enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 7: Rush**

Irene stared up at the signs above, shining down with the electrical words flashing saying, "Sayaran Island" and other words to tell others that this was the train for Sayaran. Over a loudspeaker, a voice came on saying, "Thank you for your patients on your wait. The first twenty lucky trainers and or breeders and or Pokémon may now enter the éTrak train."

Irene turned around, hoping to find Jerry standing right behind her, but he wasn't. she looked to her left, then right, and found him on the bench. Not sitting on it though. He had his bag open and resting on it while he searched the insides, looking for something.

Irene walked towards him. "Come on, they're boarding." Jerry didn't move. He kept searching through his bag. "What are you looking for anyways?"

He turned to her with a grim expression; an unsure expression. An expression saying that something went wrong somehow.

"You wouldn't happen to have the tickets," he asked, "would you?"

Irene looked at him, as if shocked at the question. Who wouldn't, it was one of the biggest events of the game, they being two of the lucky ones to go on such a trip.

"You're not saying--,"

Suddenly, the entrance doors blew open in a blast of yellow. The double doors flew overhead the crowd, shocking them. They were about to fall on an unsuspecting group of trainers when they disintigrated in the air, becoming nothing. Andy ran in through the front, followed by an angry Scyther.

"Dang, I missed!" yelled Brett, as he had his scythes aimed forward.

_How the heck did Brett do_ that wondered Jerry. His expression was of shock, as most of the trainers, breeders, and Pokémon.

The entrance doors grew back into place. Andy ran forward, passing Jerry and Irene.

"Stop him!" yelled Brett as he was about to pass Jerry too, but he got in his way, blocking the Scyther's run.

"Wow, what's going on Brett?" asked Jerry.

"You've got to stop Andy before he goes on!"

By now, Andy had passed the opened doors leading outside to the train where all the others that were boarding had stopped to gaze upon the wonder of what just happened. They didn't even notice Andy pass them, and get on board by giving a ticket to the artificial train conductor.

"Andy has your ticket!" yelled Brett.

Jerry stepped back, confused on the words. but once he put it together, he found it not surprising that his_ friend _would do such a thing. The hard thing understanding was _how_.

"What are you talking about?" asked Irene.

At that, Brett flung the bag that hung over his shoulder in front of him and spilled all the contents inside. It consisted of many Pokéballs and potions, a couple of flutes and other items, and one piece of paper. A train ticket, which read on the top-right corner, "4Cooltyanall4."

"What?" asked Irene, but she had a shocked expression on her face. Brett turned to Jerry, about to say something like, "I told you," or along those lines, but Jerry was long gone. He had ran all the way to the doors leading to the train outside, and ran along the side all the way to the entrance. When he reached it, he was stopped by the conductor.

"Do you have your ticket present," said the conductor, in a way that made it not sound like a question.

"No--wait, there's a guy in there--,"

"Sorry, but you must have a boarding ticket to enter this train."

A trainer moved Jerry aside and gave his ticket to the conductor, and the others that were entering started to present their tickets.

"No--you don't understand, someone in there stole my ticket!"

"If there was a passenger that did not have their ticket, they would be displayed right here with a red arrow above." The conductor presented a chalk board, but this chalk board was different than real chalk boards. It was a rough map of the train, and had little dots entering one side of the train which indicated others were boarding. In one lane of seats, sat a trainer with the words above saying, "Trainer1337."

"You don't understand me--of course he's not going to be indicated in red, he used my ticket! _I'm_ Trainer1337!"

"Then present your ticket please."

This was just frustrating Jerry. There was nothing he could do to prove his claims to a robotic impersonaire. He turned around and saw Brett right behind him, Irene just catching up and stopping at his side.

"Irene," started Jerry, "give Brett your ticket." He said it in a very strict tone.

"What?" said both Brett and Irene.

"Brett, I need you to get in there and throw that retarded idiot out of that train."

Brett smiled. He knew what Jerry was thinking of now, and he really wanted to mess-up Andy now. Brett reached out his scythe at Irene, waiting for her to give him the ticket.

"Are you seriously going to even think of doing this?" asked Irene. She was very skeptical of the idea.

"Please Irene, it's either you go with him or non of us go, and do you really want to be with him there all the time?"

Irene didn't have to think of that. She didn't like the idea of riding with Andy, she didn't even really like Andy. The only reason why she bared the friendship was because she was a good friend with Jerry, and Andy was one of Jerry's best friends.

"Okay, go for it," she said, handing the ticket over to Brett.

In Brett's mind, an invisible inventory opened up, reveiling what he was carrying. The ticket disappeared from Irene's hands and appeared in the inventory, put away like the other items he carried with him.

Brett cut in line and just as quickly as he put away the ticket, he gave the ticket to the conductor, the words 4Cooltyanall4 appearing on the chalk board appearing as he stepped into the train and searched the compartments.

"Oh no," said Irene.

"What?" asked Jerry, not looking at her.

"Look at the line."

already, the last entering the train were about to enter. There were just 5 more left until they were all boarded.

"Jerry, if they board, Andy and Brett will go and we'll stay."

On the chalkboard, the little dot that said 'Trainer1337' got up from its chair and moved forward on the train as the little dot that said '4Cooltyanall4' chased it, catching up at a really fast speed.

"Aw, come on," said Jerry, as the third to last entered.

_Heck no, I'm not going to let this happen!_ thought Jerry.

"Wait!" he yelled, as he grabbed the Sandslash that was about to enter and pulled him back. Jerry was shocked to find that the Pokémon was the same one that Brett had fought before. _He must've won the event..._

"Um, can I help you?" asked the ground Pokémon champion, DirtFeeder3. The trainer behind him didn't board and just stared at the two.

"Hey," said the trainer, "let Dirt go, man." He said it in a way that showed he didn't really care.

Jerry looked at the chalkboard and saw the two little dots still racing each other. The one that said 'Trainer1337' entered what appeared to be a save room, shaped like a bathroom, while the other that said '4Cooltyanall4' banged on the door.

"Please, I'll give you," then Jerry turned his attention to the trainer, "and you whatever you want if you let us have your tickets. Please, we really need them."

DirtFeeder3 had a confused expression for awhile, but then shook it off.

"listen buddy," he said, "I fought a _lot_ of other Pokémon just to get my claws on these tickets. I'm not just simply gonna give them away like nothing. Good luck next time though." He broke away from Jerry's hand and was about to enter, but then Jerry pulled him back again.

"You don't understand, you see--a friend of mine took my ticket and ran inside this train. _I_ fought a lot of trainer's Pokémon just to get the tickets I had for me, and her." Jerry stated, pointing to Irene.

"Well that's tough luck, but I'm still not gonna give you my ticket because of that." DirtFeeder3 again broke away from Jerry, and again was about to enter the train, but for another third time, Jerry pulled him back.

"Listen to me," said DirtFeeder3, his voice rising, but then Jerry cut him off.

"I'll battle you for it," he said, raising a Pokéball from his belt. "Right here," he resized the Pokéball to a larger size, "right now."

How could Dirt refuse a battle? He couldn't, it was in his system to battle everyone that wanted one. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

"Open up!" yelled Brett. He slammed against the save room door as Andy kept it shut. He looked around, trying to find another exit.

"Come on, you're not really mad about that, are you?" asked Andy. At that, one of Brett's scythes broke through the door, almost cutting at Andy.

"I'm extremely_ pissed _at that!"

the door just healed itself, like all other objects in the game do when they're broken.

_Aw man_, thought Andy, _what did I do?_

* * *

"Please don't do it!" yelled the other trainer that was with DirtFeeder3. It turned out that in the end of the tournament that Dirt won, he was given two tickets too, and he was inviting that trainer to come with him. "You're gambling our tickets!"

"Relax," said Dirt, "I'm a professional at this thing."

They were inside the train station, in the middle of the room, and the battle was beggining. It was very rare when a trainer user fought against a Pokémon user, so of course, there was a big crowd surounding them.

"Alright, are you ready?" asked Dirt.

Jerry had his Pokéball small again, but then enlarged it, showing that he was.

In the center of the arena, there was a female trainer with her hands at a halt at both Jerry and Dirt, but once they were ready, she brought them down fast and yelled, "Begin!" and ran as fast as she could out of the way.

Jerry tossed his Pokéball forward as DirtFeeder3 rushed in as well, getting ready to slash at whatever came out. So Jerry was careful in not reveiling what his Pokémon was when he threw it and yelled, "Agility!"

quickly, a Sceptile appeared out of the Pokéball and jumped out of the way as the Sandslash thrust his claws forward, making Dirt hit the remnants of the Sceptile image still standing and fall through it.

"Leaf Blade now!"

_You've got to be kidding me_, thought Dirt, _out of many__ Pokémon to choose from, he picks a grass type?_

Dirt didn't have time to react as the sword-sharp blades struck his chest, and pushed him back on the ground just as he had finished rising from it.

Dirt rose from the ground again and attempted to punch the grass type with a powerful clawed out attack.

"Agility!" yelled Jerry again.

The Sceptile disappeared leaving the image again, but Dirt broke through the image and kept running. he jumped up and slammed himself against a pole, digging his feet and hands into it, and pushing off at a very fast and hard force. In the air, he rolled into a spiny ball, and as the Sceptile appeared again, he slammed right into it. He stopped his ball rampage and slashed at it, not giving the Sceptile a chance, and then its HP ran out, making Jerry have to return it.

"A Sceptile?" asked Dirt.

Jerry imediately got another Pokéball out, not taking any chances of chatting with Dirt. He saw what happened with Brett, and he saw how Dirt would do that to others too.

"Watsfere, Waterfall!"

_Oh no_, thought Dirt, as he got ready for the blast that could knock him out.

The Watsfere appeared, and immediately the room got dark. From the ceiling, thousands of gallons of water fell to the ground as Dirt tried to dodge the water. But it hit him, and sent him back. As the attack ended, Dirt got up slowly, and was ready to continue fighting. The only thing that gave that slight idea was the fact that he ran at Watsfere, claws out again, and pummelled the small Pokémon til defeat.

Jerry cringed as he saw what happened to his Pokémon. Now he had to find out the question: what level was Dirt? It seemed that he was pretty high to defeat two of his high level Pokémon with one strike.

This was going to be a short battle, and Jerry didn't know who would win in the end.

* * *

"Annnndyyyyy, get out of there!" There were so many slams on the door as Andy just stood there while Brett fought with all he could to get the door to break. But it wouldn't go down. No matter what he tried, the door was as tough as steel. Sure some parts would break, but they were then fixed right afterwards.

"Come on, please, just give me a break Brett--,"

"I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

Hard slams hit the door now. They were hard enough to make Andy fall to the floor, unable to stand in front of the door. Brett hit the door again, this time breaking the handle, and the door swung inwards. Andy crawled under Brett and ran down the hall.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled. But no, Andy kept going. He passed the area he entered and went farther back. He walked down several carts, trying to get to the end or at least a place where he could hide. he passed carts where people sat, then passed the lounge, then passed the shop cart, then passed the Pokémon Center cart, then passed a battle cart, then another lounge, then a sleeper cart, then another sleeper cart, all the time with Brett following at a very fast speed.

Finally, he reached the end. That wasn't a good sign though, considering that Brett reached him. Well, at least not good for Andy.

Brett slammed right into Andy, pushing him to the ground.

"You're not getting a ride on this trian," said Brett. "I can't believe I even helped you get a ticket."

* * *

"Nooooooooooooo!" yelled the trainer Dirt was with, as all of Dirt's HP went away in a psychic attack by Noctowl.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" yelled Jerry.

DirtFeeder3 couldn't say anything. He was in shock at such a loss. It was the first lose he ever had in a long time.

"That was...interesting..." said Dirt, and then he disintigrated. He was sent to the nearest Pokémon Center, and his friend was left there to shout and curse at the loss. And at that, the tickets for Dirt and the trainer were in Jerry's hands.

"Here," said Jerry, as he handed the ticket to Irene. "looks like we're going to the Sayaran Island," he said grinning.

"Wrong," said Irene. "They are." She pointed to the train and saw it start moving.

Jerry had his mouth opened. he grabbed Irene's hand and pulled. "Come on, we got to catch up! I thought they were going to board those that were just going to view the island too!"

"They did, but you were battling at the time!" said Irene.

"Hold it!" yelled the trainer that Dirt was with. "You're not going anywhere." He released a Machoke, who slammed its fists together.

* * *

"Hey, we're moving," said Andy, as he was pinned to the ground.

"What?" Brett got up and noticed that indeed, they were moving. "No! We got to get off right now!"

"I'm not getting off. Hey look, it's Jerry and Irene!"

Jerry and Irene ran out of the trian station and started to follow the trian as fast as they could. Seconds later, a Machoke broke the doors the passed through running at a threatning speed and followed them.

Andy opened a window and looked out. "Hey, what's up guys!" he asked as the trian picked up speed. Neither Jerry or Irene answered, they just kept running for their lives following the train.

At the end, there was a railing, and there was a dense forest below. Andy had no idea what Jerry planned to do, but he had two options: jump for his life off the edge with Irene, or somehow grab onto the train and hold on tight.

"Move!" yelled Brett as he pushed Andy aside, and jumped out the window. he rolled on the ground and passed Jerry and Irene, then stopped right in front of the Machoke. Using his scythes, he picked up the Machoke and did a backflip, and threw the Machoke on the wood floor jamming it there. Then he did several backflips to catch up with Jerry and Irene, and stopped in front of Irene, picked her up with his scythes, and flew with his wings to the window, throwing her in, and she crashed into Andy.

The ledge was just seconds away. Brett jumped back off and ducked under Jerry, then flung him in the air making Jerry scream as he flew and hit the top of the train, and Brett jumped to the back of the train just as the rails passed and they went on a bridge outwards to the sea that was about a mile away. Brett climbed to the top as the wind picked up and saw Jerry holding on for life, or just for the fact that he didn't want to get off the train.

"Are you okay?" asked Brett.

"Um, can you get me down from here!" asked Jerry.

* * *

"Andy, you idiot, you almost got us stuck out there!" yelled Jerry. They were at the end of the sleeper cart, and Jerry was spending the time yelling at Andy.

"Hey, at least we're all here," countered Andy.

Jerry was about to punch Andy, but Brett put his scythe in the way of the fist.

"Well, technically he's right," said Brett. "At least we're all here."

"What are you talking about Brett?" asked Irene. "He almost left us stranded just to get to this stupid island!"

"It's not stupid!" defended Andy.

"Shut up!" yelled Jerry, again about to slug him, but just pretending just to make Andy flinch. Then, he turned around shaking his fist.

"Think about it," said Brett. "If he didn't do that, then it'd only be you guys," he pointed to Irene, "and we'd have to wait for about a month."

"Yeah, that was kinda the point, Brett," said Irene. "This was meant to be only me and Jerry for awhile. Sure it's nice to bring you two along, but this was meant only to be for us now."

"I just want to do something for revenge now," said Jerry, as he came back into the conversation.

"Okay okay okay, I'll do whatever you want," said Andy. "Geesh, what was on your mind anyways."

"I'll think of something," replied Jerry, smiling.

they continued to fight on and on about this. Who knew how long it would drag on, but now the four were all heading to the new island. And to thier possible deaths.


	8. Sayaran Island

I think I've had everyone waiting for too long now. And for "Into the Minds;" mind if you just wait a _tiny_ bit longer? XD

I've redone this entire chapter several times between the past weeks. Heh, sorry it took so long to put up, considering how semi-short semi-long it is.

**Chapter 8: Sayaran Island**

One day passed. It was the next day of the incident at the train station. The train was scheduled to get to the Sayaran Island soon. Jerry, Andy, Irene, and Brett logged on in several different times. Jerry forgave Andy on one condition; and he wouldn't tell him. Andy was left clueless as he began to wonder what condition that was.

Finally when the four met together, they stayed in one of the middle carts of the fifteen connected. The first three were to hold the winners. The last eleven (which oddly would leave one remaining, to which would be the first cart that was driving the train) were holding the many passengers that had boarded. The winners were allowed to go anywhere in the train, including the very first one. The passengers were only allowed to go to their designated carts.

The four had met in the Pokémon Center cart and were talking about the usual things they talked about when they logged on. What was going to happen next and how they accomplished something the other hasn't. Though they reached those topics, the main one they kept getting to was what were they going to do in the island.

They're talk had gone on for a long while, and it was a very good way to pass the time. Andy kept bringing up what he was going to have to pay for stealing his way onto the train and Jerry kept it a secret. This made Irene and Brett begin to wonder.

And after the long talking, they finally neared the outskirts of the island. It was barely visible in the window as the voice of a female came onto the speakers announcing the news that it indeed was the island they were going to.

There was so much joy that scattered throughout the train. Mainly in the winners carts, but even the visitors were cheering, taking close glances at the island and wondering when they would be able to step foot on it. In its might alone, the island was beautiful.

"I can't believe it!" Irene said aloud, turning to hug Jerry. He let her, and she looked up to him and turned around again, looking out the window. "It's so close now."

"Yup," Andy agreed from behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "there it is, the Sayaran Islands."

She brushed his hand off her shoulder and looked with cold eyes at him. "For your information, it's just one island."

Andy smiled and seemed about to go on for another round, but Jerry playfully pushed him away right as he was about to continue.

"If you're trying to win us over, this isn't gonna work," Jerry told Andy. He then said to Irene, "Come on; let's wait in the winners cart."

"I thought you weren't allowed in the winners' cart?" Brett stated questionly.

"I took care of it," Jerry answered. He and Irene left the room to go on to the next cart. Andy and Brett stayed for just a moment, then Andy followed behind them with Brett behind him.

"Heh, I did get us all on the train, didn't I?" Andy asked Brett, who had defended him earlier.

"Shut up."

* * *

Now in the fifth cart of the row, Jerry and Irene entered towards the fourth cart, which was the first of the three that were strictly winners only. Brett and Andy saw that as a surprise, but didn't waste any time.

Brett walked through to the fourth cart, nipping his wing on one of the corners. it got jammed there for a moment, but with force from his own strength, he pulled himself through with a part of his wing staying stuck to the opening in the side of the hall that connected both the fifth and fourth cart.

Andy couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. Brett growled a bit, but was able to pull from the invisible inventory system check given to everyone that started as a Pokémon. It would be unfair to only allow the trainers and breeders to carry items and leave the Pokémon users behind.

Using the inventory, he was able to control an Oran berry to come out and land on one of his scythes, where it then rolled up to his shoulders and behind him, and his wing grew back.

Just as Andy began to walk to the fourth cart, a light white veil appeared in front of him, where instead he crashed into it.

He took a step back and slowly put a hand on the veil. Brett chuckled a bit, and then opened to a Scyther grin.

"That's not funny…" Andy said. He looked straight ahead and saw Jerry and Irene right at the other side, waiting on Brett. It was then that he knew what had happened.

Somehow, he managed to switch it so that he and Irene could be the ones on the train. But that didn't answer how Brett was able to get in. that's when Andy stated, "That's not funny OR fair…"

At the other end, he saw Jerry and Irene begin to laugh, while Brett began to crack up even more.

He knocked on the veil, making sure as if the veil was really meant for him.

He then knew that Jerry had planned this, and even made sure that he would specifically not be allowed to enter the winners' cart. And he led him there just so that he could know that he was not going to get on the island.

"That's impossible!" Andy yelled. This caused some heads to turn towards his way. "There are only supposed to be twenty; with Brett, that makes twenty-one! That's not fair!"

In-between the time of his outbursts of screams, Jerry walked towards his crazed friend, unable to really say anything that would indicate that he knew the yelling teen; there were eyes all over.

"Aw, having a bad day?" Jerry asked in a childish tone once he got to Andy.

"How did you do that?" Andy asked him, wanting an answer.

"Do what?"

"Make Brett able to go to the winners' cart."

Jerry turned and looked at Brett, getting an even bigger smile as the laughing Scyther began to calm down.

"I don't know about you, but I counted twenty. I still see only twenty here," Jerry stated. He even pointed to a portrait in his side of the cart showing another chalk drawn map with several people's names on it. "Let's see…" he began to count silently, just enough to get Andy mad. "Oh, there you go, we have twenty people here. Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Only winners' are allowed in this cart, or some that may have been rich enough to buy their own tickets."

Andy was grinding his teeth. "Jeeeerrrrryyyy," he started.

"Oh, but wait," Jerry began again. "It says so in the conduct and terms and conditions of the online game rules and usage that if property is used offensively and/or hacked from/to one another, then consequence will fall on the reported with resourceful content."

Andy blinked once. "What?"

"If rules are used misguidedly, then there will be consequence. Reward will fall upon the reporter, to which lets just say I was playing in Brett's account for awhile."

Brett got his face straight. "Wait, what? You were using my character?"

"With a little help from Irene," Jerry said, winking to her. "So, let's just say something unfortunate happened to one of the winners."

"What did you do with whoever you kicked out?" Andy asked.

"I didn't kick out anybody. Let's just say…"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was male breeder on his knees in the train station, fists in the air and screaming at the top of his lungs. In his right hand was a ticket for an earlier ride. Yesterday's ride.

"Come on! I just missed it by a day!"

* * *

"So, legally with a reward being able to be granted, I pretending to be Brett for a moment asked for a ticket to this ride, which there was still room. They had stated that the train had already departed, but I said that Brett; or myself; was already onboard the train at the time, and would appreciate it if I was allowed to own a ticket of my own." Jerry turned to face Brett. "Go on, check your inventory."

Reluctantly, Brett did so in his mind. A ticket materialized in front of him, to which a mechanical arm reached from the ceiling and snatched the ticket away.

"Welcome aboard Wielder-of-the-sword, we hope you have a safe and joyful time in the Sayaran Island." The voice diminished, and there was no sign of any mechanical arm anywhere.

Andy clenched his fists. He seemed to want to take off some real steam. Then, he turned around, saying, "Whatever," and left without another word. Jerry wanted to feel satisfied, but he couldn't. It was that 'whatever' that was getting to him.

"Oh…" Jerry turned around. "I know I'm going to regret this in the future."

"Might as well enjoy it now, because that was freaking' sweet!" someone that was sitting down stated. Then the rest of the six in the room stood from their seats and cheered at him.

* * *

The train was moments away from finally taking the end of the bridge that took them across the ocean and entering the Sayaran island. The place was huge. It looked like as if it was just a Pokémonized version of Japan, with no major cities and just trees and forests endlessly going on and on. The island was probably inspired by Japan.

But, if you took a closer look at the landscape, there was a white outline that was barely visible. Anybody could clearly stick their hand through it from the ground point at the ends of the beaches, and wouldn't even feel it. But they would know it was there because of the disturbance in the air it made. That gassy sensation, the gassy look it gave out when you mixed it together.

The train was just entering a side where rocks towered and far below were crushing waves at jagged walls. They went over that, passing the veil.

The veil didn't push through the train. Instead, it just broke up once the train passed, and when it was finally all the way through, it formed again. And yet again, the island was going to come alive.

* * *

Deep within one of the villages. Right at the core center. Inside one of the major buildings, which were four floors high.

A Blaziken worked hastily on the computer. After a few seconds, he drew a mask and tank from one of the cabinets in the small office and breathed through it. He put it down and continued on his work. If this was the real world, he would've been sweating by now. He was so close to sweating at that very moment, and if he did, then he knew it was too late for him. That's why he had that mask.

On his claws were blood stains. It wasn't his blood. The game wouldn't allow that. The blood was from his friends. It was a pity that they couldn't find the masks, but now that he had at least one, he could finally terminate the island before it would be released to the public. And if that happened, it would be the most catastrophic thing in history. A lot in the video game history, but it would break major hearts in the real world history. He couldn't let that happen. He could end it all right there, he was almost done. If he did that, then he would save many lives. He just hoped he was able to do it in time.

The Blaziken was a hired administer, like all the others that went with him. There was something wrong with the program for the AI in the island, and they were sent to check it out. It was something far more dangerous that they found. The person that started it all wanted to make sure that no one would know, so he let loose a creature of his creation to eliminate them. Not only that, but a hack far more dangerous than anything ever known before. This was where the danger was borne, and now that the administrator had the chance, he was going to make sure that it was never released.

To do that, he had to get to the north side of the island. It would be a hard walk to do, but he had to try.

He was finished. He saved everything onto a file and was able to transfer it to his inventory. From there, he picked up the mask and put it over his head. And he breathed.

After a long breath, he removed the mask and held it at one hand, while the tank in the other. He ran as fast as he could out of the building.

To the south end was where the train was scheduled to arrive. He had to go north.

Making his way, he froze at the end of town. Before him were vines that were coming closer towards him.

He formed fire in his palms. It was more like energy that got him pumped. The serge went throughout his body, and he shot at the vines.

The vines thrashed violently, and the administrator turned the other way, beginning to run. He knew what the vines belonged to. He didn't believe he could take the thing alone. He had to go around it somehow.

He began to head south, passed the train station and just under bridge tracks. It was amazing how the train was designed. It was designed to go above the island, or just higher than the trees to get a better view. Right now, he had to be out of sight. He didn't want anything to see him. It could mean the difference between life and death.

* * *

There was a long ways of running. The administrator was getting tired. He didn't know which way was which. All he knew was that he had to get the files to the main office, and report them. Doing so would cause online Gen to go off for awhile, but it was far better than the alternative.

There were several times when he thought he heard the grasses moving. He was scared that something might happen. Doing so, he lost sight of the train tracks. If he was to find any luck in going north, he had to at least know where the train tracks were. He knew the train tracks like the back of his hand. Now he just needed to know the island the same way.

There were cries of the creature behind him. He had to run. There was no question about it.

He made leaps and tried to locate the train tracks. It was risky; he never knew if a vine would snatch at him and pull him under. But, far more terrifying than that, was the creature. If the creature were to catch up with him, then it would all be too late. He would be dead, and the world would be lost.

He was afraid of that. The cry of the beast wasn't helping at the moment.

He stopped. There were steps that he recognized. He knew this was the end for him.

He turned around, just in time to face the beast, standing still. It was hard to describe with a perfect picture, especially when it was shrouded in darkness. But there was one thing that the administrator could point out. The claws. The deadly claws that were the end to most of his teammates.

He ran without a second glance. He heard the beast move after him, but he didn't turn back.

He knew everything about the beast. And there was one thing he forgot about it. The ability to trigger traps. So when he saw the train sets above, he was relieved. When he noticed cliff on the floor, he was relieved again. The train poles were going down and down, far below that fissure. The creature wasn't that acrobatic, but it sure was fast.

He jumped with all the force he had. He forgot about his mask. He still held it in his hands, but he forgot to breathe from it after the encounter.

Back in darkness, the creature used it's mind and pulled a sharp branch away from below where the fissure had been wide open. A spear was coming up. And it hit the administrator's shoulder.

His eyes got watery. The administrator couldn't understand it. The spear went through his shoulder, continuing its path up. Blood began to ooze from the wound. And the administrator couldn't put it together. He was careful in every way, and now he carelessly ran for his life, not taking a breath from the one thing that could've saved his life.

He landed on the other side, hurt, and wasn't able to move. He was far from dead, but he felt pain. That wasn't supposed to happen. In the games, you were never meant to feel pain. It just would never. Come. He knew right away that he was doomed.

* * *

The spear passed the Blaziken's body, going through his shoulder, and continuing up towards the computer generated train tracks. It was there were the spear struck widely and pushed one of the rails off of its set piece. The spear stuck there and kept the metal upwards. And about twenty seconds away, was the train coming at full speed. 


	9. Runaway Train

I'd right now have to thank Coldfire323 for the honor of comparing this to "Lost." Because, in all reality, I didn't even know what Lost was about. I downloaded the first episode and fell in love with it, then bought the rest of the season at Wal-mart as a birthday gift for myself. XD I finished watching it and was impressed, and now I'm aching to see the next season! Yay! Oh, but wait, I don't have enough money right now...:(

Oh well, that was an amazing season, and thank you for mentioning it in the review Coldfire. If anyone has seen it and is already up to date with it, don't spoil anything for me at all. :( XD

Enjoy this chapter (I find it hard to do so due to the fact of all the extremely impossible things that happen XD)

**Chapter 9: Runaway Train**

During the claps, Brett couldn't help but keep quiet. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't form words to make them. He didn't know how he felt at the moment; it was either he was happy at the cruelty, or he was angry at Jerry's mean trick against his own friend.

He probably would've stayed in that trance of thought if Jerry hadn't broken into the Scyther player's thoughts.

"What's wrong Brett?" he asked.

For a moment, Brett didn't say anything. With the few seconds he had to think up a good excuse, he told Jerry straight right before he could say a word.

"Why did you do that?" Jerry was about to answer Brett's question, but Brett went on. "He's your friend; no matter what he did, no one deserves that."

"Relax Brett," Irene said, "Andy is just that—Andy. In his own way, he's laughing about the whole thing and thinking that this was a good one."

"A good what?" Jerry again was going to answer, but Brett brushed passed him and headed back to where the visitor's carts were. "I'll see you guys on the island." That was the last time they would ever see him that day.

* * *

Andy kept walking, not stopping. He went from cart to cart, not slowing for anything. If there was a trainer, Pokémon, or breeder in his way, he'd push them out of his way.

He knew he was getting what was coming. He knew that Jerry would find something that he liked the most and crush it as payback. He knew that that was going to happen. But the fact that it happened right there, in the train, everyone watching; that was what got to him. Jerry had crushed the only reason why he did what he did in the first place.

At the moment, he wished he could go back in time to erase that moment and make it never happen. That way, at least he wouldn't have to deal with being so close yet so far.

He was in the third to last cart. He sighed. He couldn't keep a grudge on _anyone_ even to save his life. It was just truth.

"Andy!"

He looked back just in time to see Brett at the door. Immediately, not wanting Brett to see how quickly he had recovered from the event, Andy put on his pissed face and stared Brett down as he made it right before him.

"How can I help you, wandering traveler," said Andy.

Brett took awhile before answering. Andy could've sworn he saw something different about him stopping; that instant stop; it felt to him, or at least what he was seeing; he thought he saw Brett's chest heaving as if to take in some air from the long run to the back of the train. _That wouldn't be needed when you're in a game…_

"I want you to know—I stood up for you, Andy."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "You did?" he said it in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I did."

"Just like the time you beat the entire league on your first day of playing," Andy said, rolling his eyes. He said it as a statement.

"Wha—no! Andy, I'm just saying that I know what Jerry did was a bad thing."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, or you just stood up for me because you thought that Jerry and Irene hacking your account was humiliating?"

that made Brett think for a moment. Andy smiled. "Go back to your cart Brett. If I didn't know Jerry better, I'd think he said I would get over it and laugh at the whole thing in my own way."

"Uh—actually, my sister said that."

"Oh, well then I would know your _sister_ better." Brett was still unsure about going back. "Look, I'll be fine. I'm gonna sit back, watch the view, take some snapshot mind pictures and be on my way to brag to everyone on my buddies list to say that I was here and they weren't."

The same expression was on Brett. "Come on," Andy said, "I'll be fine. Just go back to wherever you're going to or something."

"…Okay…" Brett began to go back. He turned once, then retreated to the other cart.

Andy sighed. he moved on to the next cart and sat in the second to last cart, opening a sleeper room and sitting on the small couch available next to the bed. There was no one in there. He leaned against the wall and looked out the window, watching the island passing by as they had already entered it. This went on for a little while, until a large rattle struck and sprung him from the couch to the bed, tripping over it and hitting the wall headfirst.

* * *

the first cart slid over the spear, and the spear struck several circuits from under the train. Sparks flew as metal was struck, and the regenerating process wasn't healing fast enough. It hit a key point in the bottom of the train which unlocked everything within.

* * *

Inside the train, the very first cart, a large section of a computer fell over the riding system, destroying it and throwing shocks all around the empty driving compartment.

In the second cart, users tried to hold on after being bounced for just a moment.

Jerry and Andy were just entering the third one, which was really considered the second if you didn't count the first cart at all. It rattled and they were bounced. Users tried to hold on. Jerry pushed Irene into a seat as the train shook violently, throwing him and several other users into the air, crashing into the ceiling, then hitting the ground or seats hard.

In the following carts, the same sort was happening.

* * *

Below the train, the spear was cut in half and jammed into one of the rails. A wheel began to pull at it as the train moved along and dragged the spear, at the same time, dragging the rail up and into the train. The sixth cart.

* * *

Brett tried his best with his large scythe arms to grab a hold onto something. Everything was rattling and shaking. The train shook again, and he hit the wall. He could've sworn he felt something.

Someone was trying to walk through the aisle, holding onto the seats to keep steady. A large section of metal; the rails; rushed from the ground to right before the trainer, hitting him and striking through his heart, dragging him all the way to the back door, where he dissolved into a blue light as if game over just happened.

* * *

The rails kept on being dragged and were tossed to the sides, where even more rails began to rise, wrecking the train apart. It was making it's way to the end of the train.

Way ahead of the train, a brown beam was thrown into the sky. It hit, and a large brown shield began to take over the clear one. Everything seemed to change at that moment; the trees began to flow with a breeze, something that never happened in the game. Everything was becoming life-like.

* * *

Andy held his head, trying to clear away pain. He made it to the hallway. With another rattle, the train pushed him to the window on the hall. That rattle saved his life.

A large section of the rail tore through the floor and continued onto the back. It touched the ceiling, and right before it reached the last cart, as people ran away to get away from the rail, it ripped the entire back cart off—

—and it began to swing off the tracks, still held by the train, and coming to his cart.

The cart was practically floating in mid-air, suspending everyone who was in the cart off the track. It kept turning left and left and left…and it was going to hit the windows on his side.

Quickly, Andy made the biggest leap he could've ever done to the door to the next cart. The train hit, and where the rail had cut right through the floor, half of his cart broke off and fell off the track, then the other half with still people in it, fell to the right side, to another grave pile.

Andy held on, his feet still suspended from the bottom tracks that were pushing away. There were no rails. He looked in front of him, seeing another large rail piece coming at him. Quickly, he pulled himself up, cutting his arm with blood beginning to flow, and jumped onto the safety of one of the lounge couches.

There were users running around crazy. Andy flipped himself upright and joined in on the chaos, running towards the next cart. People were already running into that cart, afraid of the same thing Andy was afraid of. The cart falling off.

And it disconnected as soon as he got onto the next cart.

He tripped. Users were running over other users, trying to get to a safety that was impossible to reach. A Flygon user smashed the window and jumped out. The wind took him out of sight, but Andy could only assume he flew away.

Andy ran as the section began to shake again. There was more rattling, and the cart was getting empty as people were crowding into the next one, then the next one. Andy was in the cart just before the cart Brett was in when the shields on the train were put to block anyone from going to cart to cart. Those shields were only to be activated when a cart got too crowded…

* * *

On the underside of the train, things were ticking off and going insane. In the front of the train, the controls were going out of control. This was no longer a situation that could be taken by the reigns and stopped. So, as everything fell over everything, the train was forced to speed. Faster and faster. Too fast.

The bottom tracks were getting ironed by the first train. They were heating up to high temperatures.

* * *

From the view above the train, it was clearly visible that the last cart was doomed, just like the ones before it. As the iron hit the last cart with its broken wheel, fire erupted all over it. It exploded, throwing shards of metal everywhere. It's not certain if anyone was in that cart or not.

* * *

The forty people that were packed into the cart Andy was in were hurting him. He couldn't breathe because of the over crowdedness. Everyone was squishing everyone, and because the Pokémon users were a little stronger than trainers, they were pushing everyone and trying to get through.

It was no use. The door to the next cart was sealed with a shield that nothing could break. They weren't going to make it.

The cart behind them broke away and rolled off the tracks onto the ground floor below.

People were desperate. They were breaking windows and trying to climb on top of the train to walk over it, but the wind was fierce. The first few that attempted were blown away to the ground below.

* * *

Another trigger was done by the events happening under the train. Just as they were passing a large canyon of the island, the wires went crazy again. Fire burst from under the train. The carts before the first one helped keep the fires burning, and then the entire bottom just erupted in flames.

The bridge they were on, going over the canyon, was breaking to the bottom. The last cart wasn't lucky. The cart Andy was in.

* * *

The cart was ejected from its position just as Andy was reaching the shield. The shield disappeared as the floor where the cart was detached was visible. Users were falling through as the tracks broke, and the cart was beginning to tilt to fall off to their deaths. Users were jumping onto the next train, and Andy knew that's what he had to do.

He jumped—

—and just barely made it, standing on his feet at the edge. But the rattling and wind blowing was pushing him backwards, about to fall to his death.

Immediately, he grabbed the nearest thing to him. And that just happened to be the flame lit tail of a Charmeleon.

The Charmeleon was climbing over the train, to walk across on top, but as Andy was falling back, he grabbed onto her tail. And the fire was hurting his wrist. It was _hurting_.

"Let GO!" she screamed, more in horror than anything else. She began to slip, but then another Charmeleon claw grabbed hers on the last second as Andy still held her tail with tears in his eyes.

"I got you—," he began, but then from a very high tree, a branch whacked him behind the head. He, the Charmeleon girl, and Andy, fell off to the ground.

* * *

"ANDY!" Brett screamed as he saw the last section rip apart. He couldn't move. He was in the center of the cart and couldn't move because there were too many people trying to get to the next cart from the shields. There were so many voices screaming, yelling, giving out orders, users trying to calm the screaming ones down. It was unreal.

The cart began to make strange noises, and everyone screamed as the white lights turned off, with only the game sun to show light. It didn't grow so dark that nothing was visible, but it was just natural to scream when the lights turned off.

There was more rattling. This was it. This was the last moment. That was Brett's thoughts. That's what he was thinking, that this was the last moment of his life; to die in a video game.

The section broke off due to heavy load and how fast the train was moving. The train flew off to the right and crashed, going past trees and hitting the ground hard, crashing into a swamp area.

* * *

Jerry and Irene moved back to the fourth cart. They were trying to get through, to get to Andy and Brett before it was too late. They heard the metal against metal crashing, but they didn't know what it was. They had no idea that the train was breaking apart.

They were moving past everyone, which wasn't a crowded place. When they got to the end, they saw the shield dividing visitors from winners. There were many people there, trying to get in to the winner's cart. It was impossible to walk through that.

It wasn't crowded as heck, but it would be hard to get past everybody.

Jerry and Irene stepped into the fifth cart, or fourth if you don't count the first cart. They squeezed through everybody while everyone was trying to get passed them.

"Maybe you should go back to the winner's cart," Jerry advised, scratching where he hit his head.

"What's going on Jerry?"

There was another violent rattle, and the two were tossed onto the floor. Then, the cart seemed to flip on its side. Jerry held onto the legs of the seats as he felt his body being lifted into the air. He and the rest of the people in the cart could easily tell that the train had disconnected and was flipping over. It did an entire flip, throwing most of the users that were in it out the window or doorway to other carts that did not exist. Then it stayed put.

Jerry couldn't move for a moment. He was in shock at what had just happened. When he looked at his hands, he saw blood on them. _His_ blood. He saw his nail nearly chipped off. And it _hurt_.

Jerry screamed in pain. It wasn't that crowded, there was at least seven people in the cart now. An amazing amount had been tossed out.

A cylinder container rolled past him and tripped someone at the end, where there was nothing. The person fell off from Jerry's view. From what Jerry saw, he put together in his mind that the cart was hanging somewhere.

He stood up, but every movement he made hurt somewhere in his body. He sat down on one of the chairs.

"Irene!" he called out. She didn't answer. Jerry began to worry; what if she had been one of the passengers that had flown out? He had to find her! He screamed out into the air, scaring the few that were still in the cart moving. "Why do I hurt!?"

Then the cart began to tilt one way. Jerry looked around him, trying to hold onto anything he could. The cart was falling backwards. Before he knew it, he was facing straight up in his seat and the cart was falling backwards.

* * *

The cart had been hanging from a tree unbelievably. It was unstable and fell backwards. It landed with a crash, then fell to where whoever was inside it was now in a cart that was upside down. 


	10. Surge

I took a break from my novel due to writers block and came back to write another chapter for this, though not much is told about Jerry, Andy, Irene, and Brett. This chapter is just about the rest of the world as the wave is spread. hope you like it.

**Chapter 10: Surge**

A walk in a peaceful world is something most wouldn't see as relaxing as it should be. Down below from high top skies, people walked right over each other in the virtual confinement of the video game. There were trainers in shops and out of them, speaking and battling. In what was always peaceful with a hint of playful seemingly painful fun, how could anything ruin time?

A wave can.

That wave was not only from the water; it was from the air above too. It was a variety of colors, and it came at fast speeds.

Many who saw it offshore backed away slowly, and when it washed right over them, not even harming them, they could only question what it was.

Everyone who had been out there and saw the wave pass, wondered. It was the people within the battle stadium that saw the true horror of it.

The wave had passed the battle stadiums. Inside, it would only be reasonable that a battle would be taking place. But, it was unfortunate that on that day, the schedule was Pokémon users to battle. Reserved for the whole day.

It was in the middle of the toughest, possibly most ugliest battle ever. Nidoking versus Aggron. Their user names were all over the board, revealing hit points left. As the wave passed overhead, that board seemed to disconnect. And the battle continued.

Just a few seconds after that short turn-off that no one had seen, right when the Aggron user clawed at the belly of the Nidoking user, the Nidoking stopped.

He stared wide-eyed. His opponent saw this and found an easy way to defeat him, but stopped himself as well. He noticed his claw had actually dug through the belly, and there was...blood.

He removed his claw and stepped back. The Nidoking user fell face-first. He did not stand, nor did he disintegrate. The stadium just went quiet as the blood flowed from his ground, and kept their eyes on the blood on the Aggron's hand.

* * *

It could be said that the wave originated in the Pokémon Virtual world. That would be true to say. But just because it was from there, it did not mean that it would stay there.

At the center of all of the Gen locations of online lounging, the wave passed. And as it passed several people, people logging in, out, talking or waiting, many fainted. Soon, the entire room had gone out. Everyone that was not in a virtual world or not in the Gen at all at the time was locked in that large area, and disappeared from existence. Forever.

* * *

and even still, the wave continued. It passed through several video games.

From Star Wars to Star Fox, from Halo to Metroid, from Mario to Zelda, from sport games to racing games. They were all being invaded by the wave. And all that were in the games, some finding out for themselves, others not until they tried to get out, which by then would be already seeing the panic within many.

Even those within the third party games were affected. There was one that didn't find out until after there first round. This game was called Counter Strike.

As many users played, killing each other, they did not see the wave pass over, and therefore took no notice even when the bodies were bloodier than ever. It wasn't until the end, when they found there was no one left, and they could not get out, that they began to panic. They cursed at the sign above in the skies that stated:

Terrorists Wins!

* * *

The truly clueless however were the people in the real world.

Did they not notice in gaming store demos of the Gen, or in arcades, that many were staying overdue their timing within the Gen?

A couple did.

So as the rant came to the front desk, overwhelming arcades nationwide, what were they to do? Simply call the creators.

The simple duty as to not get this to publicity was to keep this under cover. That is what the software creators decided they would do.

But by the second day, and of a school day at that, with many students missing, there had to be answers. By then, many who were in the video games had already found out what was going on with their fate, and realized they were stuck for a moment, or forever, in that world.

CNN was generating millions by keeping at least two hours of the subject on air.

Face it, with users from all over the world in the Gen, how could one not be interested in the subject?

New York was tragically empty. Half of the citizens were gone. There weren't many taxis, but there were still large traffic jams. Riots were coming and going. There were several people taking advantage of those riots and looting stores while the police, or at least what was left of them, tried to stop the violence.

Small towns weren't so torn apart, but they were affected a lot.

All the people knew was that millions, possibly billions, were no longer on Earth. That left it pretty empty...and an even scarier place to be than those in the games.

And then there were those that were affected emotionally.

Loved ones gone, who could not be so destructed?

It was the family of Jerry, Andy, and brother and sister Brett and Irene, that propels where we start next. Right now.

* * *

the day after the crisis that many were calling the apocalypse and even more were confused as to why, the father of Jerry circled the Gen in his son's room.

To those that owned the system, they were given a letter saying to take caution around the thing. It was not known what could happen if they pulled the wrong cord. It was those that were desperate and had done so who were facing the consequences, and you bet CNN was on the case to hunt down the first person who did that.

In front of the box Gen, the mother of Jerry stood, tear red eyes upon the machine wishing she could just pry open the machine with a crowbar.

There they stood, not knowing what on Earth they were to do.

"We need to open it," Jerry's mother said, quivering with tears about to roll again.

Jerry's father stood, circling for a long while, then said, "we don't know what's going to happen if we do that. How do you know we won't kill him accidentally?"

"Christ, he hasn't even eaten yet! He'll die of hunger!" Mom protested.

"I know, but we have to keep—," he started to sentence good and strong, knowing what he was going to say, but ended it with his voice getting too high pitch that it was noticeable he wanted to cry.

He put his hands to his face and wiped whatever tears were ready to fall.

He continued. "We have to keep him alive. We need to wait until they tell us it's okay to do so."

right away, she ran from the room, brushing her hair from her eyes, along with the tears, and onto the home computer. Google, then CNN. Why she didn't just type CNN didn't bother her.

She scrolled down the main page, looking for any information on the subject of "Gen." Yeah, pretty much it was everywhere. But she wanted to know if she should open it, and that, there wasn't too many of.

* * *

Standing at the arcade entrances were many parents being held behind lines and kept out so technicians could try their very best to open up, very carefully, the Gens. Parents were anxious. Among the parents were the mother and father of Andy.

They discussed with other worried parents the situation, and how they were going to get their children out of those machines.

It was kept quiet within the store, to those who were working on the machines. They needed the most quietness to work on them. But, when they opened the first machine, they had to try their very best to convince the crowd that what they had heard was not what they thought it was.

On the opening of the first Gen, a sixteen year old boy fell to the floor from the door. Then he opened his eyes and screamed. From there, his body dissolved into nothing, and nothing but his clothes were left.

With that camera on the shoulder of one of the men, they patched it online and CNN as quickly as possible showed the world, and warned others not to pry it open.

* * *

One of the more quieter places at a normal day wouldn't be expected to act the way these neighbors did. California whether was getting down to many of the people who lived in a suburban neighborhood. There were neighbors that were beating each other up from the ghetto crowd the the rich crowd, and everything in between. They all wanted to blame their best friends and worst enemies for the crisis and family member disappearances.

And there was the family that was missing two loved ones in this neighborhood.

Several Gen Software executives were visiting the area. They were immediately attacked by angry families that had their bits to put in.

and then there were the saviors to the executives, which were two off duty police officers and about four neighbors who just wanted to get on the good side of the executives so they could help them first, or just because they had no loss and had nothing better to do.

Finally, the executives, who were a short number of three, were able to go into a house that wasn't so violent. Irene and Brett's.

Irene and Brett's mother brought them a glass of water while their father pleaded with the men to help them get their children saved. After their glass, they went to check it out.

Being in the room of a victim was very scary now. Being in the room of two was even scarier. The executives knew that the mother and father would want an easy answer to get their kids out of there. In truth, they had no idea what they were doing there and how they were going to save anyone.

They had a long talk with the parents of the two and quickly got to work on calling their own technicians. Most were busy, but they found one. This man was torn away from his own family by a loaded amount of money from the mother and father of Irene and Brett, and quickly came over.

He knew from the news already not to open the machine. Instead, he checked the back of the system, plugging the Gen holding Irene into his computer and analyzed the data. He found the basic information out.

Where was she? Pokémon Tame Version. Lifeline? Thank god he could check that, and actually, she was alive.

Okay, now what?

He continued to search for more information.

All around the world, there were even more desperate families doing desperate things. Who knew that the world could end at the fate of a video game?

As the world spiraled down, there were still many mysteries within several survivors in the video games. But there will only be one group that will find out the truth. Only this group of the video game world could get everyone through this crisis, and that would be by searching deeper in their location. The fate of the video game world was on their hands. It was in an off island of the Pokémon reality. Those who were still alive here, were the only ones who could save the world now.


	11. Aggravation

Hey everyone, I'm here with a new chapter. This just might be the last chapter I submit before I dissappear until June 24th or 25th. Hopefully though, it will not.

SO, anyway, I've re-written the first two chapters. I also changed a couple of rules around in battle wise when I re-wrote chapter 2. I don't know why anyway; it's not like there's ever really going to be a fair battle anymore. XD

Yeah, and just to let you guys know, I'm totally throwing out the idea of made up regions and made up Pokemon. I'm going to edit the chapters that had the made up Pokemon later. In their place, I'll put Sinnoh Pokemon. Oh, and this chapter introduces a new character. Attack of the Moron's character, actually. So, applause goes to him whether this character builds the story for the better or not (which I think it will be better). Don't know if I got Taron's acts right, but I'm going to add some more attitude in later chapters.

**Chapter 11: Aggravation**

It seemed to be just another peaceful day. That's the way it was programmed to stay; have that cheery feeling. That is how it felt during the ride to the island. Unfortunately, that feeling drastically changed when everyone was forced to cry out for help, and wonder how they felt the pain they felt.

Down deep at the center of some canyon, a river was flowing. It seemed like a designer worked his but off just to get this place to look as realistic as it did. It was beautifully designed; worth a photo. It only took a second for a Charmeleon body to fall on hard sand, knocking the breath out of her. She was surprised that she was still conscious; the adrenaline made sure the pain had not reached to her yet.

Seconds later, two more bodies fell into the river. It was Andy and another Charmeleon. Male.

She squinted as much as she could, trying to see a bit clearer.

She failed at doing so.

Andy was falling deeper into the water. He felt the pain so much; and it hurt so much. It was enough to knock him out right there, and in seconds, he shut his eyes.

Beside him was the Charmeleon. At point of impact, he was simply…dead. His tail had lit off, and since he was technically a full blown Charmeleon now, what happens when their tails go out?

Andy was sinking. It did not take long before some webbed fingers went around his armpits and pulled him up.

He was dragged to the surface. The Charmeleon girl saw that a Golduck had saved him. The Golduck looked up, and seemed pretty surprised in wide eye fashion. He swam as fast as his body could allow him to. He barely reached the surface of the sandy dirt, throwing Andy next to the Charmeleon girl, when a large train cart crashed right into the water. Screams emitted from inside the cart.

Well, that was going to be a couple of trips back and forth to save everyone in the cart for the Golduck.

And then the Charmeleon girl felt the pain she should have felt when she had landed, and screamed in agony.

* * *

Everything had been passing by so fast, that no one could comprehend what had happened as of yet. Even seconds after they crashed. It was not until the deep sticky mud began to pour inside through the windows did they realize their situation. 

And so was the situation on the train that had fallen upon the swamp area. The train was sinking into the mud now. It did not take an idiot to know that if they stayed there any longer, than they would be locked in a tomb.

Everyone was reaching for the exit. It was the only opening at the back of the cart; the half of the cart that was not stuck in the mud.

Everyone was piling up at that area, and jumping out into the mud. In their hurry, it's the ones that had jumped out to freedom first that had to pay the price. The ones to follow jumped out too, falling on top of the first ones out, and drowning them in the mud. And guess what? For some extraordinarily strange reason, they could not breathe under the mud!

Meanwhile, Brett ended up getting stuck on a seat. It did not help when everyone else passed him, not wanted to help him and just wanting to escape. It also did not help when they stepped on him.

He cried out each time they did, and cried for help when the mud began to rise closer to him.

By now, almost everyone was out of the cart. The last person turned to Brett, as if thinking for a moment. It did not take long for the kid to do something. He came to Brett and looked for the back side of his scythes. Then, he pulled.

"Come on…" he said, tears forming in his eyes. It was not from the pain from the blades, but from the pain that had happened to him when he was tossed around in the train. Finally, Brett was free, and he got out of the way by jumping the seats. He was now at the exit.

He saw everybody out there, on the mud, swimming (or at least trying). They all looked very helpless; they were struggling. The kid came up to Brett, worried about what to do. He looked about 11.

"Are you gonna…help me?" he asked.

Brett was not sure what to say. He was a 10 year old; how could he help?

Then again, it was hard for the kid to tell. To him, he saw a Scyther. Sure, he knew that the Scyther was a human, but he was unsure of how old he was.

Brett moved only his eyeballs, from left to right, trying to comprehend it all. And after awhile, he did not know why, but he answered to the kid. "Yeah."

He brought his scythe down, close to the kid. "Hold on."

The kid did not hesitate, and tried his best to hold onto the scythe without cutting himself. "How are you going to do this?" he asked.

"I—trust me."

Brett readied himself, starting his wings up. He could not believe it; never had he felt his wings act so…_real_ before. He felt the flutter on his back, and even felt the wind push. To him, it actually felt really…_good_.

He blinked out of his trance, and quickly, threw his body forward. He tried his best to keep a good hold on the kid without cutting him, but he was being dragged down by the weight and flight. Now it just felt too real, and he believed he was actually getting…fatigue.

He landed on soft, wet land. He was grateful that there was no mud.

As he landed, he dropped the kid and fell face first to the ground. It felt so wet. Slightly uncomfortable to his body, but he felt it.

He picked himself up with this knowledge, looking at his arms and their scythes.

"Are you okay?" asked the kid when he got up.

Brett could not answer at the moment. He thought that he should try something now. So, he felt hungry…

He had been carrying some berries with him. He knew that. He was sure of it. But, as he tried to open his inventory as he always had, he failed. Nothing was coming up. No inventory was opening before his eyes.

"Oh my god!" he yelled, falling back. And he felt _that_ too.

Brett felt, as unrealistic as the species was, that he had become a real, breathing and biologically live Scyther.

* * *

For the most part, Jerry felt dead. He felt too pained to move. And he did not want to move, afraid that it would bring forth more pain. 

Unfortunately, he was not allowed to stay put for much longer. Someone, blurred to Jerry, came up to him, and began to pull him. It hurt like, well, hell.

Deciding not o have this pain stay with him, he agreed to go along with whoever this person was. It was definitely a much better move than being dragged along.

His vision was coming back as he was brought out to the light. Actually, there was hardly any light. Most of it was blocked from seeping in by trees.

And then the first thing that had happened once he stepped outside; a man, possibly 19 maybe, tossed Jerry to some girl around his own age. She placed him on the floor, and now Jerry was happy. He could didn't have to move anymore.

"Is he okay?"

The voice had come directly above him. His vision came fully together at once, and he saw a Sneasel staring down at him. He blinked once, twice, thrice. Yeah, it was a Sneasel. And it was staring down at him. And he felt the breath of it too.

"Wha—," Jerry began. He took some notes on the Sneasel as fast as he could. Big notice; blood on the right cheek. A heck of a lot of it. Wasn't the game like, PG-ish?

"Taron, give him some room," said the girl he pushed him away. She too was covered in some blood, but not as much as the, as Jerry now noticed, most of the Sneasel's right side.

He looked around where he lay, and found that there was quite a bit of chaos. He even saw some people trying to climb down the freakishly large trees, as well as Pokémon either climbing down or helping the others climb down.

"What's go—where's Irene?"

"Who?"

Jerry sat up, shaking his head. There was some pain on his side. He looked for a moment, as if scared and unsure of the feeling he felt. _I'll live_.

He stood.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," the girl tried saying, but Jerry turned the other way and looked around.

"Irene?" he called out. There was no response. He saw just a few feet, there was a dead body of some kid, a 13 year old maybe. A kid. A Quilava was right beside him, tears in his or her eyes. He could not tell the gender.

But it was not the Quilava that had gotten his attention; it was the kid. The kid that was _dead_.

That was not a good sight for anybody. Not anybody that had joined in the game they were in. Jerry knew that he felt pain. It was really pretty impossible to feel pain in the game, so why was he feeling the pain?

This led him to believe something. Could he die? That kid was dead; could he die like that kid?

This struck him very quickly, and the fact that Irene could be dead too hit him. "Irene?!" he called out, moving about.

"Taron, go help someone else," said the girl, watery eyes showing.

Taron submitted to this, and turned around, looking for somewhere to be helpful. There plenty of places he could help. He had to decide where to start.

This could very easily be decided. Just pick somebody to help and get on with it. But he could not do this; he had to pick carefully. For one thing, he had claws. And they were very sharp. He could seriously hurt someone, as he had tried moments before.

Normally, the sight he, or anyone else would see, would cause the person to go to insane shock. But he did not. This was not the only game he played online; he placed several shooters, horrors, slashers, smashers, it went on. Seeing a lot of blood was not a problem. But this time, he was having trouble on how to react to what he had done.

He had tried to help as soon as he was out of the cart. He ended up killing a person, on accident. He could not control his powerful claws that caused a slash. They were now a part of him.

He stared at them for quite awhile. He said nothing. There was blood on them. He closed his eyes. Silently, he whispered words only audible to himself. "Fuck…"

He kept his mind on this; on how the blood had spilled. And then he clenched his fists. He felt that. He closed his eyes, tightly. He felt that. He opened his eyes again, then looked at his feet. Clawed. He moved what used to be toes. He felt that. Experimentally, he reached with one hand to his other arm. He winced when he scratched himself. There was pain. And there was blood. Of course, he felt this.

He closed his eyes again. He was not about to let the fact that he might have just killed someone stay fresh in his mind. But it would not go. So, silently and inaudibly, he said again, "Fuck," with just a bit more guilt. Enough for a short tear.

He wiped it away, and looked around again. He was not about to kill anyone. At least, he hoped so.

Slowly, Taron took his first step, now fully understanding the complete situation of what was going on. And now understanding the fact that he was not human anymore.


End file.
